I want back! Or do I?
by Miss Doflamingo
Summary: What happens when Alex finds herself in the world of One Piece? She wants to go back home more than anything, but will a dark doctor be able to change that? LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I do not own One Piece, but the OC is mine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was like any other day for Alexandra. Get up _way_ to early, go to school and be bored out of your mind. By that, you could guess she was sitting in history class right now. She should have been listening to the teacher talking about some dead guys that did something long ago. But how could she possibly do that when it was the last class of the day, –seriously, who the fuck had the great idea of putting history as the last lesson for her? It was Friday, she was tired and the latest episode of One Piece came out like an hour ago! Baltimore High must have the most boring history teacher in the world. How can people sit and listen to him anyway? _Wait is he calling my name?_

"Alexandra!"

"What?" Alexandra look at her teacher who seems to be pissed. _How long was he calling for me?_

"You need to pay attention, Miss Alexandra." He sighed "Anyway, as I was asking, you who are from Sweden can probably tell us the name of your national song."

"Oh, it's called 'Du gamla, Du fria'/you old, you free/" as she answered him she couldn't help but wonder when they started talking about Sweden. And why? Wasn't this supposed to be United States history? Alexandra and her parents moved to USA when she was sixteen and she was now eighteen. You can still hear the accent when she speaks. She was just about to ask why he needed to know when the bell rang. And like hell was she going to stay there any longer! She quickly took her bag and was out the door like a bat out of hell. When she came to her locker her best friend already waited for her there.

"Alex! Hurry up!" she yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez Claire, you are in way too much hurry." Claire just smiled.

"Well of course! It's time to watch One Piece! Aren't you excited?! The Strawhats just entered Punk Hazard! I heard that Law was going to be there, and he's your favorite." She was right, Law was Alex favorite. She even had his jolly roger tattooed on her left hipbone. They left the school and started running to Alex apartment. She had an own apartment due to her parents being annoyed by her fangirling over One Piece. Plus, it was closer to the school.

It was late fall which meant it was a bit colder outside but also slippery. Not that it was anything against the Swedish fall but still. Alex and Claire raced through town not paying any mind to what happened around them. Alex, being the faster one ran to cross the street before Claire, but due to the building right next to the road she failed to see the car. Just as she ran out on the road and looked to her right the car hit her. The last thing Alex remembered was her best friend's scream of horror.

/

/

/

Alex slowly opened her eyes only to find herself in a dark room.

"Oh, you're awake." A man's voice said from her right. She looked over and felt confused. The old man had handcuffs but was still smiling. Then he started to laugh.

"You look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong?" Alex slowly got up and looked around her. There were a few other people too in there, all of them wearing handcuffs. Wait! Was that a mermaid?! What the fuck?! She looked around and realized she was in a cell with humans, a giant and a mermaid. Everyone handcuffed, including her. She looked a little closer at the mermaid till her eyes widen in horror.

"Camie…" she whispered but it didn't go unnoticed by the Camie and the old man. _Wait a minute… _Camie was just about to ask how she knew her name when Alex turned to the old man and screamed. "Rayleigh?!" he looked at her confused "where, why, how, when…?"

"Calm down girlie. I was surprised you recognized me just by hardly looking at my face. You came here about an hour ago. The guards carried you in unconscious. You are in the Human Auctioning House and about to be sold as a slave. Now, what's your name?"

"VA?! Hur hamnade jag hit, jag blev ju på körd av en bild och nu är jag i One Piece världen! Hur kan jag gå hem? Vart är Claire? Jag vill hem! JAG VILL HEM!" /WHAT?! How did I get here, I was hit by a car and now I'm in the world of One Piece! How can I go home? Where is Claire? I want home! I WANT HOME!/ Rayleigh stared at Alex like she had lost her mind. Hell, she might have! When she get stressed or scared she start rambling random things in Swedish.

"Oi! Quiet in there!" a guard had walked up to the cell "So you're awake? Good, the show is about to begin." _Show? NO! I was going to become a slave for real?! Oh God help me._

/

/

/

People were being taken out of the cell only to be taken to the stage. One by one. It didn't take long till it was Alex turn.

"Come on, girlie! Your next." The guard said as he pulled her by one of those exploding collars. "Now remember to behave." He chuckled as he pushed Alex up to the stage.

**The first chapter, rewritten! Hope there isn't any more of those ridicules mistakes! Hope you liked it ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter**** 2**

Alex's POV

On the stage stood the man Alex remembered as Disco. He had done a quick interview on her before the show. He had just asked the basic questions like name, age, talents and so on. Of course she lied a little when he asked her about her talents. Why would she tell him she a good cook, a good singer and can fight a little. If you ask her why she lied she would answer you something like this: 'If I sound like a good for nothing no one wants to buy me which means there is a chance I can get out of here. Or some bum will buy me for a low price thinking he can use me as a sex slave. Boy how he would be wrong…' she had taken kick boxing and karate classes when she still lived in Sweden, but that would probably not help in this world. Like, come-fucking-on everyone here was like superman when it comes to fighting.

"This woman at the age of eighteen," Disco started when Alex stood in the middle of the stage "Her name is Alexandra Sjoland-"

"Sjöland.*" Alex cut in. Everyone stared at her. Slaves were not allowed to talk while on stage.

"Shut up, slave! As I said her name is Alexandra Sjoland-"

"Sjöland! Say it right!" she glared up at him. _Damn, why were everyone so tall in this world?_ "And I'm not a slave yet so don't call me that!" Disco was running low on nerves with this girl and slapped her across the face, making her head turn. But Alex quickly looked up at him again with wide eyes before yelling "DUDE! What the hell?!"

"Shut up, will you! I'm trying to do my job here!" Disco growled in a dangerous voice.

"Oh yeah, let me just stand here like the good girl I am till you sell me to who know what kind of a bastard." She said with a sarcastic voice.

"Anyway…" he continued with the show "This woman is 170 cm tall and is in excellent shape!"

"Why thank you!" she cut in again. Disco only sighed and continued.

"The only flaw is the tattoo on her left hipbone."

"When did you see that?! You pervert!" he tried to ignore her.

"She's an excellent cook, and loves to clean, sing and dance!"

That's when Alex burst in to laughter. Seriously, he lies to them! And what makes him think she likes dancing! She hates it! To be more specific she _can't _dance! Sure she can cook and sing, but that's not what she told him. And cleaning? She hates that too.

"Are you seriously lying to them?! Ha! I can't cook, sing, dance and I hate cleaning! Hahaha!"

"Why you little…" Disco growled as he attacked Alex.

"Fan." /*curses*/

/

/

/

Law's POV

Law was having so much fun. The girl on the stage was commenting on everything the host said, called him a pervert, told everyone that he lied and now she's running in circles on the stage trying to get away from him all while screaming. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"She's a bit… weird…" Shachi said as he sweat dropped.

Law watched as the guards came on stage to, not only restrain the girl, but to also hold on to Disco so he didn't kill her. When the guards had a good hold of both of them the girl started to smirk. And to say Law was amused by what she said next is an underestimation.

"U mad bro?" she said before bursting into laughter again, making Disco trying to kill her again.

"Yes she is…" Penguin commented.

"I think she's going to die now." Bepo said and pointed at the stage. It might be true. On the stage Disco had gotten himself free from the guards and was about to attack the girl. But the girl did something unexpected.

/

/

/

Alex's POV

Disco had officially gone crazy. He was now a mad man. And that said mad man was running towards Alex at full speed.

Alex screamed a very girly scream as she lifted her leg and kicked him in side of his head, sending him flying through the wall. The Auctioning House fell dead quiet. Alex blinked once, twice, trice.

"WHAT?! DID I JUST SEND A MAN FLYING THROUGH THE WALL?!" everyone in the audience sweat dropped. That's when Alex noticed something in the middle of the stage. A key. To be more specific, it was a key that Disco dropped as he was sent flying. She walked over and picked it up. She stared at it for a while before trying it in the lock of the collar. The collar fell of and she also opened the handcuffs. The luck was on her side for a few minutes at least.

"Hahaha! Yolo, bitches!" She said as she hopped of the stage and casually walked down the aisle, towards the main door. That's when the panic started and everyone in the audience started running while yelling 'the slave is free!' or 'she's going to kill us!'

"Relax… you aren't worth of my time…" she mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"Stop! Filthy human!" she turned around to see none other than saint Carloss pointing a gun at her. 'Wasn't he supposed to shoot Hatchan with that gun…? _Oh yeah! That never happened b__ecause of me, hehe…_

"Are you listening?!" Carloss yelled at her. _Was he talking?_

"Sorry about that. I have a talent of zoning out when ugly and boring people talk." She said.

"What did you call me?!"

"Ugly and boring." She casually answered. That was the last drop and Carloss pulled the trigger. But not in time before a smooth voice mumbled 'Room' and 'shambles' And the next thing Alex knew she was sitting on a bench watching Carloss shoot straight into the wall. She looked to her right only for her eyes to meet with stormy gray ones. _Oh, my, God! It's Trafalgar Law! Trafalgar-fucking-Law! Play cool!_

"T-thanks." _damn it!_

"You should be more careful Miss Sjöland." Law said with a chuckle. _He said my name right! It sounded a little weird, but mostly right! __Kyaa!_ Alex was just about to answer when something came crashing through the wall. She looked behind her and saw Monkey D Luffy and big flying fish.

**Second chapter rewritten! Hope you liked it! ^^**

***Sjö - Swedish for lake. Many who doesn't have 'ö' in the alphabet say the 'ö' as 'o' **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter 3**

"Where's Camie?!" Luffy yelled as he walked over to Carloss. Another man came after him and tried to stop him, Alex recognized him as Hatchan.

"If Hatchan is still going to be shot even after I messed up the whole story, I'll stop eating candy for a month." Alex mumbled to herself, but it didn't go unnoticed by the dark doctor.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered into her ear, making shivers run down her spine.

"N-n-nothing at all! Don't mind me! I'm just a crazy girl!" she nervously chuckled. He looked at her funny for a moment before ignoring it. For now… During Alex little mumbling section things had heated up. Hatchan's arms were reviled for everyone left in the Auctioning House to see while Luffy was making his was down the stairs.

"Go back Luffy…! Goddamn it, Hatchan is going to be shot you idiot…!" Alex kept mumbling and failing to notice Law watching her while listening to every word she said. Just as Carloss was about to pull the trigger for the second time of the day, Alex whispered the word "Boom."

Hatchan had been shot and Alex could say goodbye to candy for a month. Law widen his eyes at this. _She knew that was going to happen,_ he thought.

"Now punch him Luffy, punch him! Then Rayleigh will come and saves us from the guards with his haki, Camie will be freed and we escape. Hurray." Law studied her in silence_. What is __s__he mumbling about_ he thought and just then, Luffy sends Carloss flying straight into the wall and the guards started to attack the Strawhat pirates. More Strawhat pirates comes flying with big fish from the roof, and accidently knocks out saint Roswald. While the Strawhat's were fighting the guards a crash could be heard from the stage. A giant and an old man walked out from the hole they created in the wall.

"Hm, it looks like everyone's looking at us" the old man says.

"Hey, Rayleigh! Look, I got free!" Alex yelled as she waved her hand above her head like a child.

"Ah, Alex! I heard some crashing and thought it was you! I found your bag in case you want it back!"

"That's so nice of you!"

"But first we have to do something about the guards here." Suddenly every guard fell to the floor.

"Wow… What was that?" Penguin moaned from the bench behind Law and Alex.

"That's not fair! Why didn't I feel a thing?! I wanted to know how it feels when someone uses haki! Rayleigh! You did that on propose, didn't you!" everyone stared at her like she was stupid, which she might have been. _Seriously? She wants to know how it felt? It was horrible!_ everyone thought, even the oh-so-mighty Eustass 'Captain' Kid.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I understand now! I thought it was weird the way you behaved earlier! You're not from here, are you?!" Rayleigh laughed "You can't feel haki because you're from that place, since there isn't any haki there!" Everyone stared at him. They didn't understand anything, except for Alex.

"Well that's not fair!" Alex yelled as she stood up and stomped her foot childishly "This is discrimination I tell you!" Rayleigh started to walk up the stairs. When he was standing in front of her he handed the bag over to her.

"You should be happy Alex. Haki is one of the most dangerous things. This world is more dangerous than the one you know."

"You know about my world?" Alex asked. Slowly the new information sank into the others brains. And it was Killer who spoke up first.

"What do you mean 'my world'?"

"That, my dear Killer, is for me to know and for you to never find out." Alex said with a laugh. "By the way, you three captains are supposed to be outside fighting the marines." She then said with a serious face. Everyone stared at her for a minute before someone broke the silence.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy yelled as he made his way outside.

"Why are you listening to a weird girl?!" Nami yelled as she hit Luffy upside the head.

"I'm not _that _weird…"Emer commented.

"But Nami…" Luffy sobbed "I want to fight…" Nami sighed before she gave in.

"Alright, but you have to give me 5000 beli." Everyone sweatdropped.

Luffy quickly ran towards the main door, Law and Kid soon followed. Rayleigh had kneeled down by his friend to check on him. Alex took this as a good time to check nothing was missing from her bag.

"Note books… Pencils… Keys… Money… Damn… Ah! There it is! My dear, dear Iphone! What would I have done if you had disappeared?"

"What's that?" a voice from behind Alex asked making her jump and scream like a little girl. It was Penguin who was leaning over looking at her phone. Alex tried to move away a little, only to have Shachi to stop her escape.

"Yeah, what is it? It looks interesting." Shachi said. Alex moved to the side and turned around so she was facing both of them. She lifted the phone so the screen was facing them. Just as she pressed the bottom that made to screen light up she muttered the words "Boom" successfully making both of them jump. Alex burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard she lost her footing on the stairs and fell backwards. But she didn't hit the floor, due to a pair of strong arms catching her. She opened her eyes to see who it was only for her eyes to meet with Sanji's.

"Are you alright Alexandra-chan." He asked with his so called 'sensual' voice.

"Yes, thank you very much Sanji-kun." She smiled at him which made his eyes turn into heart while he muttered something about her knowing his name. Sanji let her go and when she looked over to her bag she found Killer, Heat and Wire snooping through it. She ran up to them and kicked the first man in her, which happened to be poor Wire, and sent him flying.

"You should know better than to go through a woman's stuff." She growled.

"Captains orders." Killer answered. Seriously, that stupid red haired fur ball!

"Give it back."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll kill you with this." She said with all seriousness while holding up her phone.

"I don't know what it does, but it can't be that deadly." He went back to going through the bad and took out some money. "What's this?"

"Money. Now give it back!"

"This isn't money."

"It's called dollars, we use it in USA. Now, GIVE IT BACK!"

"No."

Alex let out a frustrated sigh as she put the phone in her light blue jeans pocket. She brushed her fingers through her long dark hair and focused her blue eyes on Killer. "If you give it back, I'll tell you the secret of my world. It is something only a few chosen people know. And I happen to be one of them." Thank God she had A+ in drama and was a flawless liar. Killer slowly handed over the bag. "Thank you. Now, about that secret." She motioned him to lean forward and he did "The secret is: I lied, there isn't any secrets about my world." Before Killer had the time to yell at her or even kill, she told them it should be safe to go out now.

Everyone walked in silence as they made their way out. Outside marines were laying all over the ground and some had their body parts in a mess. Just like in the anime.

**Third chapter rewritten! Hope you liked it! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter 4**

Rayleigh laughed at the scene before them "You sure are something!" Luffy had shrunken into kid size and the marines were in panic. The captains started talking something about the New World but Alex didn't really care. She already knew Luffy would say he's the one who's going to find One Piece. So she casually walked over to one of the marines who now was only a barrel with a head. She leaned forward and looked straight into his eyes, he actually looked scared of her. After having an oh-so-intensive staring contest Alex poked him on the forehead. She poked him once, twice, tri-

"Would you stop that?!" the marine yelled. Alex stared at him for a moment and then continued her poking.

"You shouldn't bully the marine Miss Sjöland." A voice from behind her said. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"You're no fun Law" Alex whined "It's so fun when he's so helpless!" she stood up and turned to face him. 'Damn that smirk!' she thought. "Why are everyone so freaking tall here…?" she mumbled as she turned to walk away. Even if she would want to spend time with her favorite character she had to get out of there before the pacifista came.

"Where are you going?" Kid's voice spoke up. Looking over to him she could see he looked a little pissed. Did she do something wrong?

"I'm getting out of here. After all, I'm just an innocent and defenseless girl. I couldn't possible win a fight against marines." She said with an innocent, but at the same time, mocking voice "By the way Kid there is something I always wanted to ask you." He just stared at her, so she continued "Why do you wear lipstick?" a vein popped on Kid's forehead. Alex started laughing as she walked away.

/

/

/

Alex's POV

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

_Early in the morning!_

_Put him in the bed with the captains daughter, _

_Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,_

_Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,_

_Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Early in the morning!_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor, _

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor,_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor,_

_Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Early in the morning!_

Alex just finished singing when a big explosion brought her back to her surroundings. She had been wandering around not paying attention to what happened around her. She had tried thinking of a way to get back home but gave up after a while, then she tried to find Shakky's bar but failed miserably and then she had started singing. She walked over to one of the big trees of the Sabaody Archipelago and carefully looked over the root. The Kid and Heart pirates were fighting a pacifista. For a second she stared in shock, but then… 'Wait a minute!' She looked behind her and saw the Human Auctioning House. 'I WALKED IN CIRCLES!' she mentally facepalmed. 'Well, might as well have some fun.' She started to hum the 'Drunken Sailor' song while walking up to the battle field with her hands behind her back, like the "good" girl she was. She walked between the pirates and the pacifista and stopped there.

"Oi! You stupid bitc-" Kidd was cut off by Alex.

"Mister pacifista. Could you please tell me the way to Shakky's bar? I think I'm lost." Kid was about to yell at her again when the pacifista interrupted.

"Civilian. Do not kill." It simply said before talking again "I do not know of the bar you are looking for." Alex sighed over dramatically.

"Too bad then, guess I have to find it myself." She was about to walk off when she stopped again. "But first."

Alex remembered once one of the boys in her class had taken a One Piece manga to school and read out loud from the SBS. Oda-sensei was telling things about the pacifista and how it would shot down if a cell phone from "our world" would be to close. Even if they didn't have cell phones like we did it was good to know in case you would come across one someday. Oh the irony. So Alex took out her cell phone from her pocket and walked closer to the pacifista. If you would ask her how she felt right then and there she would say 'I was scared like hell and felt like an idiot.' She didn't really know how it would work but she guessed it would be more affective if she actually did something with the phone. So, as the stupid girl that she was she sat down, right in front of the pacifista and started to play Angry Birds.

The pirates were starting to get irritated and angry. Not only had the girl interrupted the fight but now she was just sitting there with that weird thing in her hand. The worst part was the music coming from the thing. And oh! Did they mention the weird bird and pig noises?! Every one of them were about to snap at the girl when sparks started to fly from the pacifistas head. Then it just fell backwards, dead.

"It worked!" Alex cheered as she jumped up to stand. She put her phone in her pocket again and was about to walk away when ha hand gripped her neck and lifted her from the ground. She came face to face with none other than Eustass Kid.

"Oh, shit…"

"Oh shit indeed!" he spat "How did you do that and more importantly, why did you interrupt my fight?!"

"For your first question, do you seriously think I listened on physics classes? Like I know how anything about those weird signals it sent to disturb the robot! And for the second question, I just fucking saved your asses!"

"Captain, she threatened me with that thing earlier but then, more or less, said it's harmless. But it was still able to take down a Shichibukai like it was nothing." Killer said.

"It's not totally harmless! It hurts like hell if someone throws it and you get hit by it in the head. Trust me, I learned it the hard way…"

"Look girlie! I want some answers and I want them now! Who are you, where are you from and what the fuck are you doing here?!" Kid growled

"My name is Alexandra Sjöland, but don't call me that, call me Alex. I'm from a town called Baltimore located in Texas, USA. But I'm originally from Eskilstuna, Sweden." Alex was starting to have difficulties breathing and was scared like hell of Kid.

"I never heard of those places!"

"…Can't… Breath…"

"You know Eustass-ya, it would be easier to get answers if she's alive." The mocking voice of Trafalgar Law said from his side. Kid dropped her to the ground and watched as she struggled to breath.

"Now, why are you here?" Kid asked again.

"Oh, dear can't I just go back home…? What did I even do to deserve this? Was it for not listening on the history classes? Or maybe because I stole that cookie from Claire's house once… Damn that was a good cookie…"

"Answer the question!" Kid was starting to get pissed off by this girl.

"Did I say that out loud?" the only reply she got was a growl "Fine! What was the question again?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Kid was a ticking bomb that was just set off by Alex.

"Eustass-ya, let me talk to her." Law said, but he didn't wait for an answer from Kid. "Now Miss Sjöland, could you please tell us why you are here?" during the few seconds Law spoke Alex had the time to cheer up and immediately replied: "Of course Law-sama!" everyone sweatdropped.

"To tell you the truth Law-sama I think I died." Alex said with a hand on her cheek. Two silent minutes passed by but was over the moment Shachi started to panic.

"Ghost!" he screamed in a girly voice. Law collected himself before he asked another question.

"May I ask how you _died_?"

"I was hit by a car." Alex said like it was the weather she was talking about.

"What the hell is a car?" Kid asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't have cars here. Forget I ever said that."

"LIKE HE-" Kid was cut off once again, but this time it wasn't anyone of the pirates or Alex.

"Now, now Alexandra" a beautiful woman with long blond hair and light brown eyes dressed in a white dress appeared from the root of one of the trees. "Who said you were dead?"

**Rewritten chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter 5**

"It's an angel!" Shachi and Penguin cheered at the same time while their eyes turned into hearts.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"My name is Sylar, I am your guardian angel."

"Well, lady you didn't do your job that well because I died."

"You didn't die."

"So I'm not dead then" Alex smiled "I just happened to pop into another world, that's good!" she laughed.

"Not really" Sylar said with a sad smile.

"On with the explaining, lady. One minute I'm running down the street and the next I'm in a cell and about to be sold as a slave."

"You're in a coma, Alexandra."

"Alex." She corrected. _S__he totally ignored the coma par__t__…_ Sylar thought as she sweat dropped.

"Why don't I just show you what happened." A bright light shoot up from her hands creating what looked like a movie screen.

"Oh boy! A movie!" Alex made herself comfortable on the ground and motioned everyone else to sit. The pirates exchanged looks before sitting down.

"Now, Alex, this is what happened to you before you got here and what happened to your body afterwards." Sylar explained as she also sat down. The screen lit up and showed two girls running down the street. One with long dark hair, blue eyes, light blue jean, black tank top and a bag. The other had long ginger hair, dark brown eyes, knee length dark jean, blue shirt and a bag. They ran past the people on the street like it was a dance, not really paying any attention to the world around.

"Claire!" Alex yelled in glee as she saw her best friend on the screen.

/

/

/

Law's POV

Law watched the girls on the screen dance through the crowd of people. He also noticed the difference of the buildings, weird things on four wheels making their way down the street, but what really caught his eyes was Alex herself. The way the sun made her eyes glitter and skin glow. It was weird. He had never felt like that. And he didn't like the feeling, it made him feel weak.

He watched as she ran out on the road and one of those things on four wheels appears from her right. Her eyes widen right before the thing hit her which made her fly up on it and hit the window on the front. The window cracked and she rolled over the whole thing before falling down on the ground behind it and hitting her head.

"ALEX!" her friend screamed and ran to her side. She was unconscious and was bleeding bad. The weird thing had stopped moving and a man came out from it.

"Call 911!" The girl yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. The man picked out something that looked like the thing Alex had used to beat the pacifista and spoke into it.

"Oi, Sylar. Can you show that again and add some dramatic music?" Alex asked. Everyone stared at her. _Did__ she s__eriously ask to see t__hat again and have music added?_ they thought.

"No." Sylar answered "But I will show it again in another way." She showed it again only this time it was a skeleton instead of Alex that got hit. At the first contact with the metallic thing her right thigh-bone broke. When she hit the window some of her left ribs broke along with the left collarbone and the left arm broke. When she hit the ground her skull cracked.

"Alex, I'm now going to show you what happened after the car accident." So the metallic thing on four wheels is a 'car'. Alex nodded and looked back up to the screen. Another of these 'cars' came there, but his one was bigger, had lights on it and had a funny sound. Men came out of it and started to stabilize her before they took her into the car on a bed.

When they arrived at hospital the men quickly took her inside, yelling that she needed to be operated.

The screen continued showing her operation, her heart stopped beating once but they were able to make it beat again. After the operation she was put into a room to rest. Her friend was there and the doctor said she was in a coma.

"Alex… You need to wake up…" she sobbed when the doctor left "You can't be in a coma, now! Were in senior high this year! You're going to miss everything, prom and all! I just know Jeremy wants to take you there! He has the biggest crush ever on you! And who am I supposed to watch One Piece with now?" every pirate looked a lot more interested in watching the screen now that the treasure was brought up. "Like come-fucking-on Alex! Law was going to appear on Punk Hazard in today's episode!" Law's eyes widen "And he's your favorite character! You even got his jolly roger tattooed on your fucking hipbone, for God's sake!" Law smirked at this. He looked over to Alex who was blushing and he couldn't help but chuckle. The screen disappeared and everyone looked over to Alex.

"I like your taste in pirate crew's Alex!" Penguin said as he and Shachi burst into laughter. Alex face was pretty much the same red as Kid's hair by now.

"Show it to us!" Shachi yelled.

"No!"

"Please…!" she sighed and got up. Alex knew that the best way to get someone to stop complaining was to do as they wanted. She lifted her shirt a little and pulled the side of the pants now, reviling the tattoo. This action caused Penguin and Shachi to have a nose bleed.

"You perverts!" she yelled as she gave them both a black eye.

"Tch… We're leaving." Kid said as he turned to walk away with his crew.

"Bye, bye Kid! It was nice meeting you!" Alex yelled after him in a singing voice. "Now, Syler. Send me home." She told the "angel".

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?!" Alex stomped her foot. She way have acted a little childish. Just a little.

Sylar giggled "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Then she disappeared, just like that.

"Guardian angel my ass…" Alex mumbled. "Well then! It was nice meeting you, bye." Alex turned around and started to walk away.

"Penguin."

"Yes, captain?"

"Knock her out and take her with us." Law started to walk in the other direction, knowing Penguin will do as told. Shachi, Bepo and Jean Bart followed Law.

/

/

/

Alex's POV

Alex had started humming a song when she had said her good byes to the Heart pirates. She walked with her hands behind her back and failed to notice the hunting Penguin walking after her. Suddenly she felt pain in the back of the head and the world went black.

**Rewritten chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter 6**

Alex slowly opened her eyes and was welcomed by a bright light that hurt her eyes. Her head was pounding and the hospital smell didn't help. _Hospital smel__l? Did I wake up from my coma?!_ She looked around the room and frowned. _T__his isn'__t the hospital Sylar showed me._The room was simple, white walls, a few beds, a desk and some cabinet. She carefully got up and walked to the door. She tried opening it but it was locked. Alex wasn't a girl who easily gave up, so what she did was trying to open it my every method thinkable. In other words, she was trying to rip it open by using force.

"Oi! Stop that will you?!" a voice from the other side yelled. Alex stopped for a second and stared at the door. But a smirk found its way to her face when she thought of a plan to get out of there. She started hitting the door while telling the man to let her out. This went on a few minutes till he snapped.

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine then! Don't let me out!" Alex smirked, time for plan b. She casually walked over to one of the cabins and opened it. Taking out everything made out of glass, she looked at them with pity before shrugging. Alex threw one by one behind her where they landed on the walls or the floor where they broke into millions of pieces. Seriously, who the fuck had the great idea of locking her into a room all alone? Especially when there were thing that broke easily. The door flew open and a really pissed Law stormed in. He pushed her against the wall and leaned in. But before he had the chance to speak, Alex spoke up.

"I'm not even sorry." She said with a laugh. Law's aura got dangerously darker.

"Give me one got explanation to why you are breaking with my equipment, Miss Sjöland."

"Alex."

"Don't push your luck. Now answer the question." He growled. Alex could feel the stares coming from the door. Then she smirked.

"Yolo!" she said with a laugh. Law stared at her for a moment and she could see the confusion in his eyes. "It means 'You Only Live Once'" she said with a mocking voice.

"Are you mocking me?" Law questioned as he pressed a scalpel against her throat but not hard enough to make it bleed. _Shit__! When did__ he get that?!_

"Yes." She said with a shaky voice.

"Is that the way to treat your favorite pirate?" Law chuckled. _Damn! He knows my weakness: him._

"Shut up" Alex blushed. Then she noticed her mistake_. __I just __fucking ordered him to shut up_. Law's face darkened and his eyes had a dangerous glance in them. He pressed the scalpel harder against her making Alex hiss and her breaths coming in short.

"Do not order me around." He growled into her ear.

"Okie dokie." _real__ly smooth, Alex, really smooth…_ he let her drop to the floor and walked out of the room. Penguin, Shachi, Bepo and a man with blond hair and a bandana stood in the door way and stared at her. It was quiet, until Alex started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Shachi carefully asked.

"He was really mad!" Alex burst into laughter and was literally laying on the floor holding her stomach.

"She's really stupid." Bepo said. The men snapped their heads in Bepo's direction and yelled together at him.

"Don't talk about beautiful women like that!"

"Female bear?"

"NO!"

"I'm sorry…" he hung his head. A squeak from the room made the men jump. Something ran pass the men and straight onto Bepo, hanging on him for dear life.

"Don't be so mean to Bepo!" Alex yelled at the while hugging him. Bepo just stood there like there wasn't anything wrong.

"Bepo gets all the ladies…" the blond said in depression.

"Lady bears?" Bepo asked.

"NO!"

Alex let go of Bepo and walked over to the bed. On the floor beside it she found her bag and she quickly looked through it. Everything seemed to be there, so she walked towards the door and passed the men.

"Oi, where are you going Miss Alex?!" Penguin asked.

"Leaving." She simply answered, never stopping or looking back.

"But captain said you couldn't leave!"

"I would like to see you try and stop me. I have to find Shakky and Rayleigh. They might know how I can go back home." Just as she finished speaking a hand gripped her bicep. Alex turned around and came face to face with Penguin. The others were right behind him.

"We can't let you leave." Alex frowned.

"Fine!"

"Really?" he let go of her arm and smiled "I'm glad, I wouldn't want to figh-" Alex kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back and dragging his crewmates with him to the floor.

"Idiots…" she muttered as she turned and run away. She could hear Penguin shout for her to stop and then told someone to get the captain. _shit, my weakness…_ she hear footsteps behind her but kept going. She wanted home, and she wanted there now! The submarine was like a labyrinth for Alex. She had no idea where she was running, but mister luck seemed to be on her side that day. At the end of the hall she could see a big door that could only lead up to the deck. She quickly opened it without looking backwards. Once it was open she ran like a bat out of hell. She was just about to jump down on the shore when she suddenly found herself back at the door and an arm was around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Law's voice spoke into her ear, his hot breath brushed against her skin making her want to shiver, but she held it back.

_I want back home…_ she toughed as Law dragged her back into the submarine.

**Rewritten Chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 7**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ That was all Alex could think when she was dragged by a very angry Law. She was trying hard to get out of his hold but fail. _Damn he's strong.__Exactly why I love him… No, there __is no time to think about that!_

"Let me go!" Alex yelled as she tried to make him let go.

"No, you broke some expensive things and your power to see the future will be useful to me."

"My what, to see what?" _see the future? What__ the fuck is he talking about?!_

"You can see the future right? You did it in the Human Auctioning House. You knew that fishman was going to be shot, about Rayleigh taking down the guard, the mermaid being saved and us getting away."

"Was I talking out loud?!"

"Yes, now tell me, how does it work? Is it a devil fruit power?"

"B-b-but I can't see the futu-"

"Do not lie to me Miss Sjöland, I'm not in the mood." Law growled. _Oh no __he DIDN'T! I may be many thi__ngs but liar isn't one of them__!_

"I said… I CAN'T SEE THE FUTURE!" she yelled as she swung her leg to kick him in the head. But Law had other plans and moved the nodachi he held in his other hand to block the kick. He had to admit, it was a powerful kick. But Alex really regretted kicking so hard. It hurt like hell hand she cried in pain as she fell down to floor and held her leg.

"What the hell dude?!" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You were the one that tried to kick me, so you are not in the position to say that." He took a hold of her arm again and pulled her up. She complained but he didn't listen. It was her own damn fault it hurt. Law pushed Alex into his office and closed the door behind him as Alex sat down on the chair in front of the desk. He walked over to her and leaned down to look her in the eyes. _Damn, why is she__ so short? This hurts my back!_ But there was no way in hell he was showing weakness.

"Now tell me, how did you do it." His voice had a threatening tone and Alex knew that she had already pushed him too far. She looked away, she didn't want to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful, hypnotic, stormy gray eyes… Law took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't you dare look away. Tell me. Now." His voice was demanding and promising of a lot of pain if she didn't do as told. Alex could feel the tears welling up, but fought the back. She was not going to cry in front of him.

"I can't tell you." _HELL YES! My voice di__dn't crack!_

"I don't care. Just tell me and you can save yourself from a lot of pain." Alex was in a dilemma. Should she tell him about the One Piece anime and maybe turn this world upside down, BUT save herself from a lot of pain. Or should she refuse to tell him anything and die a horribly painful and slow death?

"In…" she started but stopped. She was so unsure if she should tell him or not.

"In what?" Law was getting tired of this. They were going in circles and it wasn't fun. Alex sighed. _Oh fuck it __all!_

"In my world you people are just characters from an anime called One Piece. Claire and I always watched it. That's how I knew about what was going to happen in the Auctioning House, because I saw it on my computer screen and didn't freaking see the future!" Law smirked. He had done some progress.

"Tell me everything you know about me after the Auctioning House incident."

"There isn't much to tell."

"How so?" Law growled

"Because you aren't the main character! Now let me go! I want to go home!" Law actually looked like he paled for a moment, but he collected himself quickly.

"No. You are going to stay here and tell me everything you know. It will be to a lot of help for me." Alex was boiling with anger. All she wanted was to go back home. She wanted to see her parents and friend. She didn't care about all the injuries, she just wanted home!

"DIN JÄVEL, LÅT MIG GÅ! JAG VILL INTE VARA NÄRA DIG OM DU TÄNKER ANVÄNDA MIG PÅ DET SÄTTET! JAG VILL ÅKA HEM OCH JAG VILL GÖRA DET NU, FÖR FAN!" /YOU FUCKER, LET ME GO! I DO NOT WANT TO BE CLOSE TO YOU IF YOU INTEND TO USE ME THAT WAY! I WANT TO GO HOME AND I WANT IT NOW, FOR FUCKS SAKE!/

Law stared at Alex. He didn't understand a word she said and she was starting to go crazy. He was holding her down by her shoulders while she was twisting and turning.

"PENGUIN! GET IN HERE!" Penguin rushed in a few seconds later "Hold her down, I'll be right back." Penguin took over and tried to calm her down while she kept rambling things on a language he didn't know. Alex was so mad! She tried to get Penguin to let go, but he was too strong. She was yelling things about how she hated them, way of how she was going to kill them and of how she wanted to go home. Law was back a few moments later. Alex felt a little sting in her arm but tried to ignore it. But she started to feel tired and lost her strength. It didn't take long for her to fall unconscious.

**Rewritten Chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter 8**

When Alex woke up she felt weak, very weak. It was like she had slept for a hundred years. She tried to raise her right hand but noticed it was handcuffed to the bed. _Great! I'm going to kill him._ She forced her body up from the bed and sat down on the floor next to it. It might have been a funny sight. She probably looked like shit and sat on the floor with her right hand up in the air. When the memories form earlier came to her mind, anger started to build up in her. Law fucking drugged her! She got up to her feet and started pulling the bed around. It wasn't that heavy, after all it was a single bed and not really one of those expensive ones. She tried to get to the door so she could escape with her new friend; Mr. Bed. It wasn't the same room as earlier. This room was much simpler. White walls, closet, desk and Mr. Bed. Guess they didn't trust her with expensive thing anymore, wonder why… Alex tried opening the door but it was locked. _I need to get their attention so that they'll open the door. Now how should I do that?_ An idea popped into her mind once more. She pushed her bed back where it was when she woke up and made herself comfortable. After clearing her throat she started screaming as hard as she could. And she wasn't planning on stopping before someone opened the door for her.

/

/

/

Shachi's and Penguin's POV

"I can't take it anymore!" Shachi yelled and threw the spanner on the floor. "She's been screaming for half an hour none stop! My brain is going to explode soon!"

"Captain said not to open the door. Last time she almost got away." It wasn't like Penguin didn't want to go to Alex room and tell her to shut up, but he can't go against Law's orders.

"But Penguin! My brain is going to _explode._" Shachi whined.

"Well, the walls _do_ need decorations."

"NOT FUNNY!" the screaming stopped. Penguin and Shachi held their breaths. Did she get tired? Was it over? They were just about to cheer when the screaming started again.

"NOOO! That's it! I'm going to tell her to shut up! And before you try to stop me, she's handcuffed to the bed. What is she going to do?" Shachi walked down the hall, leaving Penguin behind. There was no way in hell Penguin was going against Law's order! He did care for he's life after all.

When Shachi found Alex room he flung the door open. He was just about to give her a piece of his mind when he got a kick on the top off his head.

"That's for handcuffing me to the bed!" a very angry voice yelled. Shachi rubbed his head, oh how he regretted coming in here. But at least she now sat quiet on the bed.

"Why the hell were you screaming?!"

"You handcuffed me to the bed and locked the door. I needed your attention." She answered with a blank face. Shachi didn't care anymore. He just wanted to be in peace, but nooo, she just had to sit in the room and scream.

"Now let me go, I need to talk to Rayleigh and Shakki."

"No can do. We have already submerged and left Sabaody Archipelago."

"WHAT?!" _no wait. That means we are going to Marineford to save Luffy. And Rayleigh comes to Amazon Lily to speak with him. I have to stay here, but I can't look suspicious or they'l__l thing I'm planning something._Alex calmed down right that second and held up her thumb "I will be staying here then."

"You gave up that easily?!" Shachi yelled as his chin hit the floor.

"I didn't give up! I just don't have any other chose. Or do you _want _me to open the door and sink the ship? Because I don't have a problem with doing that."

"N-no! You're welcome to stay!" he answered nervously. "I'm going back to work now." He turned around to leave but Alex voice stopped him.

"Wait! Stay here for a while. I want to talk to someone, it's boring in here." Shachi stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat. How could he say no to those puppy eyes? He sat down on the bed next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Take off the handcuffs." Shachi stared blankly at her "Please?" she added.

"I can't do that."

"I can behave!"

"I don't mean it like that, I mean I don't have the key. And believe me, stealing something from captain is like asking him to kill you." Alex looked down on her lap, making her hair cover her eyes. A sob escaped from her. "Wow, wow, wow, wow! Are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry…" she said with a shaky voice "B-but it hurts and I w-was really hoping you could h-help me…"

"D-d-don't worry! I'll help you! J-just stop crying!" what were you suppose to do when a girl cried?!

"R-really?" she looked up at him with tears and hope in her eyes.

"YES! Just don't cry!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alex yelled in glee as she pulled him into a hug with her free arm, successfully burying him face in her breast. When she let go he quickly stood up. He's face was read as a tomato and he had blood running down his nose.

"A-a-alright then." He said in a high pitched voice as he walked out the door and closing it behind him. _Haha A+ in drama, bitches!_Alex smirked. She wasn't going to run away, she just wanted the handcuffs off and if she had to play dirty then so be it.

**Rewritten chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, nut the OC is mine**

**Chapter 9**

Shachi was scared like hell! Who wouldn't be when you were on your way to steal a key from the Surgeon of Death?! He slowly opened the door to Law's office. He was lucky, Law wasn't there. He walked over to the desk and looked through the drawers. He found the key in the last drawer –of course- he quickly left hoping not to run into Law on his way back. Obviously God of luck had other plans. Law came walking down the hall, Shachi put the key into his pocket and walked towards Law who came from the directions he had to go to.

"What brings you to the corridor of my office, Shachi?" Law asked when he was a few meters away.

"O-oh, I was just going to ask you what to do with Alex when she was screaming. But you weren't here and she already stopped." He rubbed the back of his head, hoping Law would believe him.

"Alright." Law said as he continued past Shachi "I'll give you the key to Miss. Sjöland's handcuffs so you can unlock them. After all, we have to let her walk around a little too, am I right?" Shachi paled.

"Actually captain…" Shachi nervously chuckled "I already took t-the key." Law stared at him in silence. _This is the day I die_ Shachi thought with a dramatic voice.

"And why would you go against my order, Shachi?" Law took a threatening step forward. Shachi didn't know what to say. He was silent for a moment before answering hysterically.

"I couldn't help it captain! She pressed my face into her boobs!" Shachi had a small nose bleed at the memory. Oh how wonderful it had been.

Law chuckled. She really knew how to handle men. "I see. Go now. And bring her to my office when you're done unlocking the handcuffs." Law said as he turned around and walked into his office. Shachi was shocked to say the least. He hadn't been killed for going against Law's orders. He made his way down the halls quickly and flew into Alex room. Alex jumped a little but smiled as she saw it was Shachi.

"Hello, Shachi, did you get the key?" she asked with a sweet and innocent voice. Shachi blushed but tried so hard keeping a poker face. He took the key out of his pocket and walked over to her. As soon as he unlocked her, she jumped up in glee and hugged him. _T__his isn't good for my health…_ he thought as she kept jumping up and down while hugging him.

"A-a-alex, you need to go see captain now." Shachi was barely keeping his nose bleed in.

"No. Way. In. hell…" she growled and let him go only to sit back on the bed and crossed her arms, like a child. Shachi sighed _I need to get her there one way or another…_ He walked over to her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started yelling at him and telling him to let her go. The whole way back to Law's office she was hitting him in the back and screaming. And do to the beautiful sight on Shachi's left shoulder, he had a nose bleed. He quickly pushed her into the office and closed the door. When he walked away he met Penguin. Penguin watched him for a moment before asking: "What happened to you?" Shachi blushed deeply before the memories floated back and his blood pained the walls.

/

/

/

Alex's and Law's POV

Alex was hitting the locked door while yelling after Shachi. "Shachi you traitor! Come back here right now so I can kick your ass to the moon and back just so I then can do it again!"

"You know Miss Sjöland, he's only following orders." Law's voice spoke up. He was sitting at the desk doing some paper work. Alex turned to glare at him, but didn't say a word.

"Sit down, would you?" Law gestured at the chair near his desk.

"Dra åt helvete!" /Go to hell!/ Law growled. He was starting to get irritated with her always speaking a language he didn't understand.

"Would you at least speak English to me?"

"Nej. Jag är arg på dig och det är ditt eget fel! Jag tänker inte försöka rymma men jag tänker inte prata med dig heller." /No. I'm mad at you and it's your own fault! I'm not going to run away but I won't speak to you either./ Law took a deep breath to calm himself. Oh how she got on his nerves. No, she didn't just get on them. She jumped and stomped on them.

"I give you one last warning. Sit down and answer my questions or I'll lock you up again." Alex stared at him a while before carefully walking over and sitting down. Law took a clipboard and a pen from the desk.

"I'm going to ask you questions and you _will _answer them." Alex nodded "Good. Name?" she gave him a _are you fucking kidding me_ look but rolled her eyes as soon as he glared at her.

"Alexandra Anna Maria Sjöland." He wrote it down.

"Birthday."

"21. May. 1994." He looked at her confused _it must be the year_ "In my world we're in the year of 2012 right now." She simply said to clear his confusion. He nodded and wrote it down.

"Birthplace."

"Eskilstuna, Sweden." Again he looked troubled but still wrote it down.

"Family."

"Mother, father and-" Alex took a deep breath and swallowed "-a dead little brother" she finished. Her brother was a sore subject she didn't want to talk about. Law raised an eyebrow but continued.

"Height."

"160 cm."

"Weight."

"None of your business." Alex growled.

"Fair enough." This surprised her. Did he really just let it be?

"Allergies."

"None."

"Have you ever had any broken bones?"

"Actually; my right leg, few ribs, collarbone are broken, my skull is cracked and I'm in a coma right now." Law rolled his eyes.

"Fighting skills."

"Some kick boxing and karate."

"And I guess you don't have any Devil fruit powers."

"Nope." Alex said with a pop sound. Suddenly the sub shook. Penguin came running in telling Law they needed to get the sub up because a seaking was attacking. The sub rose from the water and everyone got out on the deck. The huge seaking also came to the open air. The sound of a cannon made the seaking go under again. Everyone turned around to see a marine ship. Law smirked. He always loved a good fight with the marines. They came closer and Law leaned down and whispered into Alex ear: "Time to show me your fighting skills." Alex swallowed tickly.

**Rewritten chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter 10**

The marines attacked the Heart pirates as soon as they got the change. Many of them jumped on to the submarine, which they should have known was a stupid mistake. They must all be very stupid. All the heart pirates started fighting. Most of them fought in close combat. Alex didn't move from her spot near the door. She did defend herself, but never attacked first. All she needed to do was kick or hit someone who came too close to her. Yes, she liked that plan. The battle was heating up and Alex could see the marines loading the cannons and pointing them at the submarine. That couldn't be good. They were close enough to destroy the sub with one or two cannon balls. Alex started to panic.

"Use your power." a female voice spoke into her ear. Alex jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Sylar.

"Sis, don't sneak up on people. It's going to get you killed someday."

"You ignored what I said again." she said with a laugh. Alex thought for a moment. What had Sylar said...?

Three...

Two...

One...

"What power?" Sylar sweatdropped. _T__his girl..._

"Your devil fruit, Alex."

"I have a devil fruit?" Sylar felt like strangling her right now.

"Yes. It's a music fruit. I gave you the power of the fruit when you came to this world. If you think of a song the music will start playing and you can sing to it. By singing you can control pretty much everything from nature to humans."

"That's cool."

"You're taking this too lightly, Alex… But more importantly right now, you need to get rid of that marine ship. Focus all your energy above the marine ship. Think about something powerful in music, like the bass." Alex stared at her dumbly for a moment before turning around looking at the marine ship. They were going to fire the cannons soon, so there wasn't anything else she could do. Alex sighed and did as told. She imagined a bass speaker above the ship. Alex could see an energy building up. It looked like energy circles and they were right above the marine ship. 'I understand now…' Alex thought as a smirk spread across her face. She lifted her hand up in front of her.

"Bass drop." She mumbled as she lowered her hand. The energy circles came crashing down on the ship while the sound off a bass echoed around them, making even the sub shake. The ship was destroyed and the only marines left were the once on the submarine. _Law wanted to see what I could do, so be it._ Everyone looked shocked. Even the oh-so-calm Law. Alex concentrated on a song and the music started playing in the air around them.

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

The marines were all staring into space by now while the pirates stared at her. Alex was careful not to effect the pirates, God knows what Law would do to her if she accidentally killed one of his men!

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

One of the marines slowly lifted his gun and pointed it at another marine. _Good, do as I want_.

_Oh!_

BANG! He shot him in the head. Every Heart pirate looked shocked.

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment 'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

_Now let's try something else…_

_Oh!_

Every marine screamed in pain. They fell down to the deck holding their hand on their chests. What Alex did was made them feel the bass inside of them, banging in their lungs.

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Oh_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Oh!_

One by one had started to die. Some died of the overwhelming pain, some to heart failure and others lungs exploded. The pirates were in shock. The girl who had tried to blend into the walls the entire battle was now happily singing a song with music playing from out of nowhere, killing all the marines.

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Every single marine was dead. Alex was exhausted! It took so much energy from her. But she was surprised she lasted that long already on her first time ever using it. She chuckled a little.

"Well that was fun…" she said with a weak voice, but it still held the humor in it. Law was just about to ask her what the hell she just did when she passed out, falling backwards onto the deck.

Law ran up to her to make sure she was alright, after all he was a doctor. He checked her pulse, it was lower than normal but it was nothing dangerous. Then he made sure she didn't injure her head after passing out, there was nothing to worry about. All she needed was rest. Law picked her up and turned to face his men. They were all still frozen in shock.

"Get rid of the bodies." He ordered before he carried Alex into the sub bridal style. He took her to her room and carefully laid her down on her bed. Now when he had the change, he looked at her closely. She was slim, but still hade curves in the right places. Her breasts were big, but not too big, they were just in the right size. Her dark hair fell perfectly over her shoulders –or well, in this case all over the bed- making her pale skin look a shade paler. Her face was beautiful. It was round, her lips pinkish and she looked peaceful. Law sat down on the bed next to her sleeping body. Slowly he leaned into her, his hand trailing the side of her face. His lips were only millimeters away from hers. He felt a tension build up inside of him. He quickly pulled away. _What am I doing?_ He got up and walked over to the door. Taking in her features one last time, he left closing the door behind him.

**Rewritten chapter 10!**

**Song: Adam Lambert, For Your Entertainment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter 11**

Alex had been unconscious for 24 hour now. They were going to reach Marine Ford soon. Law had decided he wanted the front row seat for Portgas D Ace execution and ordered his crew to set course there. Law went to check on Alex once again. He had been going to see if she's woken up almost every hour. Sometimes Shachi would be there alone looking over her, sometimes he had Penguin and Bepo with him. Shachi didn't mind having her there and he was worried. Penguin and Bepo hadn't really spoken that much to her, they were there only to keep Shachi company. Law told himself that the only reason he want to check her so often was because he's a doctor. But every time he was alone with her he would slowly trail his hand down her chin and get a warm feeling in his gut. He didn't like it, not at all. But he still went there all the time.

Law slowly opened the door to Alex room. She hadn't woken up yet. He sighed. What had she done that made her that exhausted? Law sat down on the bed next to her sleeping body. He massaged his temples. Something was seriously wrong with him, maybe he's getting sick. He looked over to Alex peaceful face. Carefully he placed his hand on each side of her head and leaned in closer. His breath brushed against her lips when he was mere millimeters away.

"You should really make sure your victim is unconscious before you try to rape them." Alex voice spoke up. Law quickly sat up straight and stared at her. Alex slowly opened her eyes and smirked.

"Stop that." Law growled "Why didn't you say you were awake?"

"I thought it was Shachi and wanted to scare him. But then you almost kissed me and you don't smell like Shachi."

"I did not almost kiss you." Law's pride was hurt, and she had the nerve to irritate him even more.

"Yes you did." Alex giggled. Yes she giggled, get over it. Law leaned in closer to her till their faces were so close their nose tips toughed each other.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Alex-ya?" he almost whispered. Alex blushed and her eyes widen. Law smirked to the reaction, he liked when she blushed. "Well?" he asked with a teasing voice as a smirk on his face grew. Alex tried pulling her head back but Law's hand found its way behind her, preventing her from doing that. "Aren't you going to answer me, Alex-ya? I'm getting impatient." He chuckled, oh how he was having fun. _Oh, so he wants to fuck with my head, bring it on!_ Alex thought.

"Yes, please." She said with a pleading voice, she knew this would fuck up that smart brain of his really good.

"What?" Law asked dumbfound.

"I want you, Law and I want you now." Her voice was full of want. _I should be an actress when I wake up from my__ coma. A+ in drama, I'm going to rub it I everyone's faces like a hundred times. Law is going to pay for fucking with me!_ Law's eyes had widened but he hadn't pulled away yet and he was still holding on to her head. But Law did something unexpected. He closed the space between their lips, lightly kissing her. Alex gasped giving Law the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

The warm feeling from before was even stronger now. It wasn't like with the many whores he'd spend the nights with. She may be a good actor but he saw through it. She was trying to mess with him, nobody messes with Trafalgar Law! Law slowly pulled away and looked into Alex blue eyes. They were half way open and she was breathing heavily. He stood up and walked to the door, before he walked out he said: "Don't try to mess with my head again. I can see through your acting." He smirked and walked out.

/

/

/

Shachi's POV

Mopping floors had never been Shachi's favorite chore. And it never will be! It was so boring! Shachi sighed for the hundred timed in ten minutes. He was just about to go crazy when Law came walking around the corner. _Is __that a blush on captain's face?!_

"C-captain." Shachi greeted.

"Alex-ya is awake now if you want to go and see her." Was all Law said as he passed Shachi. _Does this mean I__ don't need to mop the floor?_ Like a bat out of hell, Shachi ran down the hall. He came across Penguin on his way to Alex and dragged him there too. They flew into the room making Alex scream in surprise.

"You're awake!" Shachi yelled out the obvious.

"Yes, and learn to knock!" Alex heart was beating fast form the surprise.

"Sorry about that. I was sitting here a few hour ago to keep an eye on you, you have been sleeping for 24 hour."

"Aww, thank you for worrying, Shachi!" she yelled in glee and pulled him into a hug. Penguin watched in envy as the idiot called best friend was getting squeezed against the boobs of the hottest girl in the world.

"I-I-I watched over you too…" he said with a weak voice. Alex looked up at him with big eyes. When she smiled she let go of Shachi and hugged him instead.

"Thank you, Penguin!" Penguin had a hard time controlling his nose bleed as her boobs pressed against him –yes he was a pervert- and the only thing he could think of was, _Yes, they are real…_

When she let go of Penguin she looked at both of them. "So, where are we right now?" she asked with a smile.

"We're on our way to the marine ford. Captain wanted to see the execution of Portgas D Ace." Shachi answered. Penguin wasn't even in the condition to talk.

"Oh, good then!"

"What do you mean good?"

"I said that out loud? Forget it." Shachi sweatdropped.

"Alex-san." Penguin who had collected himself spoke up "You have an amazing voice. Can you sing a song for us?" Alex stared at him a few moments before smiling brightly.

"Alright then, but can we do it out on the deck instead. I could need some fresh air."

"Of course." Penguin said as he opened the door for her, like a gentleman. Of course he didn't let Shachi walk out before him. He could open his own God damn doors.

**Rewritten chapter 11!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter 12**

When they reached the deck Alex sighed happily. The sun was shining and it was warm, perfect.

"Do you have anything special you want to hear?" Alex asked when she turn to look at Penguin and Shachi.

"Something from your world!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Alright then, let me see… What should I sing for you…" a song popped into her mind. She focused at the song and the music started to play.

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh.._

_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

Every pirate on deck stopped their work to listen to Alex song. They seemed to enjoy it.

_Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_I wonder…_ she focused on the water around the ship. Water raised and formed many butterflies, flying around in the air. She made them fly around her and a giggle escaped into the song. _This pow__er is so cool!_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

Law walked up on the deck and watched as Alex sang, making water butterflies fly around. To say that he was impressed was an underestimation.

_I'm firing u__p on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

By now every pirate –expect for Law- was dancing around like idiots, and Alex devil fruit had nothing to do with it.

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly _

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

Everyone cheered and laughed. The butterflies fell as puddles onto the deck. Law smirked. She really was something. Law had made up his mind, Alexandra Sjöland is going to join his crew even if he had to force her to.

"Alex-ya." Law spoke up. She turned to look at him and blushed as the memories from earlier came back to her mind. "Come with me." He walked back into the sub. _NO! I don't want to be alone in a room with him again!_ but she had to follow. If she didn't, he might kill her.

He took her to his office and closed the door behind them. She sat down on the chair she had sat on when he had questioned her about herself. Law sat down in his own chair and sat silent for a moment.

"Can you get on with whatever you wanted to talk about? The silence is killing me." Alex said. She looked extremely uncomfortable. Law smirked.

"Do you miss my voice that much, Alex-ya?" she blushed deeply and looked away. Law couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why are you able to do those things when you sing?"

"Oh, it's a devil fruit." She said as she looked back to him. Law's face darkened. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Are you telling me you lied when I asked you if you have a devil fruit power?" Law growled. He didn't like to be lied to. No one gets away with it.

"Actually, you never asked. You said "and you probably don't have any devil fruit power." I said no, but that was only because I didn't know about it until during the battle against the marines. My sis, Sylar, appeared when the marines were about to shoot the cannons telling me she gave me a devil fruit power when I came to this world. Oh, and she's a sneaky bitch! I nearly had a heart attack!"

Law sat silent for a moment again. He needed a good way to break the big news that she was their new crew member.

"How much do you know about me, Alex-ya?"

"Your name is Trafalgar Law and you're the captain and doctor of the Heart pirates with a bounty of 200 000 000 beli. You're from the North Blue and have eaten the Ope Ope no Mi fruit. Your 191 centimeter tall and your birthday is on the 6th October." How the fuck she knew his height and birthday, remained a secret to Law. "Do to the fact that I had a hard time waiting for the next episode of One Piece I read a few chapters from the manga and learned you used to be in Doflamingo's crew." Law's eyes widen when she mentioned Doflamingo "I like his coat!" Alex laughed as Law sweat dropped.

"I see…" Law put his right hand on his chin and crossed his legs while he thought.

"OH! One more thing!" Law lifted an eyebrow.

"When my friend Claire and I Googled your and Kid's name's," Law looked at her confused so she explained what google was "It's a place where you write something and you get facts and pictures and so on about the thing you wrote down." Law nodded, understanding the basics. "So, we Googled your name's and got like millions of pictures of you and Kid kissing, hugging, cuddling and having sex." Law paled. "It was very interesting to say the least. The people who drew them were very skilled I must say." She laughed a little "We stared at them for _hours_! They were so detailed! For example, there was this one picture where Kid was _totally _dominating you and you were nak-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear… _that! _What's wrong with the people in your world?"

"We have porn for men _and_ women." She answered with a straight face. But it was hard to keep the poker face on when the always calm captain Law looked like… _that! _He was pale as a ghost, even with his tan skin, his eyes were wide and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"You're joining the crew." If she was going to tell him those kinds of things with no warning then he wasn't going to go easy on her either!

"No can do, burrito."

"I don't take no as an answ- Did you just call me a burrito?"

"Yes, yes I did." She calmly answered, like she didn't give a shit. Law snapped. This girl was pushing her luck, and he didn't like to be talked back to. He got up and walked over to her. He took a steady grip around her neck, dragged her up from the chair and pressed her against the wall. She hissed in pain and struggled in his grip. Her feet didn't touch the floor which made her panic. She kicked her feet around, while tears ran down her face. The memories came running back into her mind.

"_Alex! Alex! __Hjälp mig, jag kan inte andas!" /Alex! __Alex! Help me, I can't b__reathe!/_

Law watched as the tears ran down the beautiful face while she started screaming.

"Släpp… Släpp honom! Erik! Släpp Erik!" /Let go... Let him go! Erik! Let Erik go!/ she was kicking him and the tears didn't stop. Law decided he didn't like seeing her like this, it made his heart ache. He let go of her neck and she fell down on her knees. Alex was breathing heavily and Law didn't like when she was like this, not one bit. And he didn't like the feeling he got by seeing her cry. He wanted back the happy and cheerful Alex. He kneeled down in front of her and pulled her into a hug. Alex gripped his shirt and cried against his shoulder.

"Erik…" she cried.

**Rewritten chapter 12!**

**Song: Little Mix - Wings**


	13. Chapter 13

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 13**

The day of Ace's execution had come. The heart pirates were located a little bit outside the Marine Ford. They couldn't resurface so they watched the execution inside the sub. It was a public execution which meant they could watch the broadcast on the screen inside. Alex felt sad. Ace had been one of her favorite characters, and he was Luffy's brother. She didn't want him to die! She and Claire had cried when they saw the episode when Akainu killed him, and now she had to see it again!

"Why would they make Ace's execution so big?!" Shachi asked Penguin "I mean, it's like they want Whitebeard to come and smash them all!"

"Maybe they want to get rid of Whitebeard and use this method to get to him." Penguin suggested. Alex brows twitched. But this little action didn't go unnoticed by the dark doctor.

"Yeah, but why broadcast it over the whole world? Isn't that a little extreme?" her brows twitched again.

"Something wrong Alex-ya?" Law's mocking voice spoke up.

"Nothing at all, sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Alright, ma'am." Law growled. He would let it pass, just this once. He still remembered the little accident in his office when she cried, and he wouldn't let it happen again. But there was something she knew but wasn't telling him. He was going to find out, one way or another.

"What's on your mind, you seem to know something about this that we don't."

"Sorry, I don't tell spoilers." Law smirked. So she did know something…

"I don't mind."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be fair for the others."

"They don't mind, right guys." Everyone nodded and said they didn't mind. Alex sighed.

"The execution is to get Whitebeard here so the marines can get rid of him once and for all. Ace's execution is being broadcasted because his father is-" Alex stopped. Should she tell them? They were going to find out soon anyway so no harm done, right?

"Who is he's father?"

"Gol D Roger." Fuck being careful with the information! She didn't want to be strangled again. It was different from when Kid had strangled her. The look in Law's eyes reminded her too much of _that man._ And the hospital smell didn't help, it actually made it worse

"EEEHH?!" every pirate yelled. They all stared at her a moment before Law told her to continue telling what she knew.

"Well… Luffy, Crocodile, Jimbe, Ivankov and some other prisoners from Impel Down are going to fall from the sky so that Luffy can rescue Ace."

"Why would Strawhat rescue Fire Fist?" someone asked. Alex didn't know who he was.

"Why the hell would he let his brother be executed without trying to do something about it?" everyone were silent for a moment before the information hit the pirated hard in the face.

"EEEHH?! STRAWHAT'S DAD IS THE PIRATE KING?!"

"SO SLOW! AND NO!"

"But didn't you just say they were brothers?" Shachi asked.

"Yes, but they aren't related by blood. Luffy's dad is Monkey D Dragon." The silence hung in the air. Alex sighed and put her hands on her ears.

"EEEHH?! STRAWHAT'S DAD IS THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMYS LEADER?!"

"Yes, now would you stop screaming?!" Law cleared his throat. He looked a little shocked, but who wouldn't be after hearing something like that?

"What happens next, Alex-ya?"

"Well," Alex looked a little nervous "Luffy gets to Ace and is able to save him… But on their escape Akainu almost kills Luffy but Ace stops him and gets killed instead. Luffy is so devastated by the loss of another brother, he totally shots down. Jimbe saves Luffy just in time but gets injured at the same time. Then you come and save Luffy and Jimbe. Whitebeard dies and Blackbeard steals his Devil fruit power, then Shanks comes and stops the war." Alex took a deep breath. They all stared at her again. They all snapped out of their thoughts as the broadcast started. Everything went as Alex said, the Heart pirates saved Luffy and Jimbe while Shanks came to end the war. Why Law did save Luffy was a mystery to him. Maybe it was because Alex said they would.

When they resurface again they came across Boa Hancock. She was glaring daggers at Alex, probably to tell her to keep her hands off of Luffy.

"Would you stop staring at me?! I'm not going to take Luffy away from you, you know!" Alex snapped at Hancock. She had enough of the staring. Sure she liked attention but not when the person staring at you is planning on how to murder you. They had just arrived at Amazon Lily and Luffy was still unconscious. Hancock looked shocked. No one spoke like that to her, man or woman.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" she yelled as she did her infamous pose she did when she looked down on people. Alex just stared at her.

"I admit you are beautiful, but not enough to turn me to stone." Hancock gasped dramatically. He actually just said that to _Boa Hancock,_the most beautiful woman in the world! It was too much for Hancock. First her future husband Luffy and now this girl.

"Let's become sisters!" Hancock yelled as she hugged Alex, she needed her to like her. The Heart pirates stared in envy. Not only was Alex being hugged by _Boa Hancock_ but her being shorter than the Emperor, had her head a little too low. Some men had a serious nose bleed.

Jimbe came walking form the sub, he had just woken up and the first thing he saw when he walked out was Hancock pressing another woman against his breast. It did nothing good for his health.

"Trafalgar Law." He said as he walked over to Law. Alex didn't listen to their conversation. To be more specific, she didn't have time to listen to them as she tried to get away from Hancock's death grip on her. She was not going to die while she was pressed against someone's boobs! When she finally got away from her she took a deep breath. Oh how she hated being short…

"Do you need something, little sister? Are you hungry? Do you want to go to the spa? Or maybe go shopping?

"No… I'm fine… Just… Let me breath…"

"Alright then. I need to go to the town now, I have some business to tend to. You are welcome to visit me anytime." She said with a smile. She then turned to face the men with a death glare "But if anyone of you men come into the island I'll kill you!" after those threatening word she left.

"Alex! Alex! Were they real?" Alex stared at Shachi. _Did he seriously just ask me if Hancock'__s boobs were real?_

"Yes." She then turned around and sat down far away from the men.

There was an explosion inside the sub. Luffy was awake. He flew out and landed on the ground. Alex put her hands on her ears. She knew what was coming next.

"WHERE IS ACE?!" she flinched as Luffy started to run into the forest, destroying everything in his way.

That's when the memories started flowing back.

**Rewritten chapter 13!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**READ THIS! I'll be writing this chapter in English like all the other. But remember that some this is from when Alex lived in Sweden and every time someone during the flash back speaks/thinks it is supposed to be in Swedish. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Flash back

It was winter and the snow glittered under the sun that shined over Eskilstun. -23 Celsius might not be that nice, but Alex still enjoyed it. Her parents were out on a "date" so Alex was stuck at home with her little brother Erik and her uncle Mark as a sitter. Erik was nine years old which made him five years younger than Alex who was fourteen. Mark was their dad's younger brother and was a doctor. He often told them about his work and how he saved lives. He even smelled like the hospital.

Alex and Erik were playing on their PS2 while Mark did some paper job. He had said that the papers were very important and he needed to do them now, so Alex and Erik were free to do what they wanted.

"What are you playing?" Mark asked from behind the table.

"Skate!" Alex and Erik answered at the same time, never looking away from the game.

"So what, you just skate around?" Mark frowned, it sounded boring.

"No, you do tricks and get points for them and the one who gets more points win." Alex explained.

"I see. So it's a boring game." He laughed and continued with the paper work.

"Uncle Mark, why do you do those paper works?" Erik asked.

"Remember back when I had problems controlling my anger?" Erik shook his head.

"No, I only remember you once yelling curses at a bird. But I thought you were crazy." Mark sweatdropped.

"I remember it." Alex spoke up, still looking at the TV screen while playing.

"Well. These paper works is to prove that I don't have problems with my anger any more. I answer the questions on the paper and then go on an interview so that my bosses are sure I won't snap at anyone during work. These are really important papers; they are the key to my future. If I fail the little "test" about my anger, they can make sure I'll never get a job again." Now both Alex and Erik looked away from the screen.

"Why would they do that?" Erik questioned.

"Because they would think I'm dangerous."

"But you _aren't_ dangerous!" Erik protested. Mark laughed a little.

"I'm taking a break now, I'll be outside if you need me." Mark was really tired and needed a break. His week at work had been tough and having to babysit wasn't helping. And then there was the press of the anger management test.

When Mark had closed the front door Alex walked into the kitchen, she was hungry and did _not_ want to eat Mark's food. He was a really bad cook. He could even burn water! She made a quick sandwich and made one for Erik too, just in case he was hungry. When she walked back into the living room she nearly had a heart attack.

Erik had ripped every single one of Marks important anger management papers. Every. Single. One. Alex dropped the plate she had the sandwiches on making it break when it hit the floor. Erik looked over to Alex when he heard the sound and just that second Mark walked back inside. During five seconds many emotions ran across his face. Confusion, horror and then anger. Alex couldn't move; she was in such a shock. Why would Erik do that?

"I don't like Uncle Mark's bosses! So I ripped the papers!" Erik yelled. _Oh no…_ Alex thought.

With a few fast and long steps Mark got over to where Erik was standing, he was boiling with anger. He took a firm hold of Erik's neck and lifting him from the floor. Erik struggled and found it hard to breath.

"Mark! Let go Mark!" Erik begged, but he only tightened his grip around the boy's neck.

"Alex! Alex! Help me, I can't breathe!" Erik was trying to kick Mark but failed. He's lungs burned and he was starting to feel light headed.

"Let him go! Mark, let Erik go! Erik!" Alex ran over to them and tried to get her uncle let go of her brother. Mark's almost gray eyes looked clod and empty. Erik's movements were starting to become smaller and smaller, and the light in his eyes started to fade.

"Alex…" he whispered one last time before he died.

"ERIK!" Alex screamed in pure horror. Her uncle let go of the lifeless body, letting it fall to the floor. Alex kneeled next to her brother's dead body, tears running down her face and falling onto Erik's. "Erik… Erik, wake up… WAKE UP!" Alex begged. Mark stood staring at his brother's son. The son he just killed. He ran out of the door, never looking back at the girl hugging her dead brother.

Mark never came back, Alex was glad he didn't. She didn't leave her brother's side even once. Many hours passed and she was still crying. There weren't any tears left to cry, but the sobs echoed through the house as she hugged her brother, not even once letting go.

Another hour passed before her parents came home, only to find their daughter hugging the lifeless body of their son and no Mark to be found. Alex mother had screamed and rushed to her son's side, tears now running down her face. Her father stood frozen in the door way, even he had tears in his eyes and her father never cried.

"How…" her father growled.

"I-i-it was M-Mark… H-he strangled him…" Alex sobbed. She looked up at her father who had paled and tears ran down his face too.

"Y-your bro-" Alex mother started to say but was cut off by her father.

"No. I don't have a brother anymore." His voice was like ice. Cold, uncaring and filled with hate.

**Rewritten chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 15**

Tears ran down Alex face. She still had her hands on her ears, not wanting to hear Luffy scream after his brother. The pain in her heart became worse and worse by every second that passed. Her knees were bucked up to her chest and she was shivering. She thought she heard someone calling her name, but it must have been her imagination. Someone's hands found their way to her shoulders which made her jerk and look up. Law hand kneeled down in front of her, concern in his eyes. They were so close to Mark's eyes, only difference in the color was that Mark had a bluer tint in them. Law said something but Alex couldn't hear him. She didn't understand why. Why couldn't she hear him? She looked questionably at him, Law gave her an are-you-an-idiot look and signed. He moved his hands from her shoulders and put them onto her hands that were still on her ears and moved them away, letting every sound around her in. _Oh._ She thought _Well now I feel like an idiot! Great._

"Hear me now?" he questioned sarcastically "Now, I'll ask you again. Why are you crying?" Law was concerned. If something was wrong with a crewmember he was the one who had to fix it. Alex might deny the fact that she was a part to the crew, but that didn't change the Law's mind about it. As he said earlier, she will join if she liked it or not. Alex stared at Law. What was she supposed to say? That she was crying because her brother died four years ago? Hell no!

"I-it's nothing." She quickly answered as she rubbed away the tears. Law was just about to say something when one of his men started yelling.

"Captain, there is something in the water! And it's coming this way!" Law looked out on the ocean. It was true something was there.

"Rayleigh!" Alex yelled in glee and jumped up on her feet. Finally she could ask if he knew how she could go home again!

"How do you know that?" Shachi asked. Alex just stared at him with a blank face "Oh, yeah. The, your world can watch our world, thing." Alex gave him a smile and turned back to look at the ocean. Just that second a Sea King appeared and attacked Rayleigh. But of course, Rayleigh kicked its ass. Every heart pirate stared in shock while Alex and Law just… Stared. Soon enough Rayleigh swan to the shore. Penguin started yelling something about storms and swimming but was cut off when Alex started yelling.

"Rayleigh!" Alex had to push the sad feeling down for now. She had more important things to do then to cry.

"Alex-san. So this is where you were!"

"AH, yes! These perverse men kidnapped me." Rayleigh turned to look at the men. They all paled.

"Did they now…"

"It was Penguin who knocked her out!" Shachi screamed with a girly voice and anime tears running down his face. Penguin slowly moved to stand behind Bepo and then gave Shachi a death glare. Rayleigh burst into laughter.

"Grandpa Rayleigh, how do you know so much about my world, and do you know how I can go back?" Alex asked. Everyone stared at her and thinking the same thing _did she just call him grandpa?_ But what had caught Law's attention was her question about going home. She was a part of his crew now, she wasn't going anywhere!

"Did you just call him grandpa?" Shachi asked.

"Yes." She just smiled, not seeing what could be wrong with that.

"Why?!"

"He reminds me of my grandpa. And, well, because I can." She said with a laugh. Rayleigh laughed too and then sat down on a rock while Alex sat on the ground in front of him.

"I'll tell you everything I know, even if it isn't much." He started. The Heart pirates were interested in Alex world so they listened too. "Back when Roger still was alive we had the exclusive change to visit you world for three days."

"Wow, that's so cool! Where were you?" Alex asked excided.

"If I remember right the city's name was Las Vegas."

"You were in Las Vegas?! That's, like, the greatest city ever!"

"Yes, it was truly magnificent. You can't find anything like that in this world. And I got a migraine after half an hour! There were lights everywhere, gambling, shows, more lights and those things called cars nearly killed us." He laughed at the memory. "I am truly sorry when I say this, but I have no idea how you can get back. We were given a time limit of how long we were going to be there and when the time was out we were sent back to this world." Alex looked down on her lap. Asking Rayleigh had been her last change of finding out how to get home, but if he didn't know she was going to be stuck here. She sighed.

"It's okay grandpa Ray." She looked up at him with a smile "At least it was worth a try to ask you."

Law smirked. If she wasn't able to find out how to get home she _had _to stay with them. He walked over to Rayleigh and handed him the strawhat.

"Get ready to set sail." He ordered him men who quickly did as told. Law took a hold of Alex arm and lifted her up to her feet. "Get moving." He told her as she was dragged towards the sub.

"EH?! I still have to be locked inside that can with a bunch of sweaty and stinky men?!"

"Yes, you joined the crew, remember."

"I never agreed to that!"

"Too bad."

"Grandpa Ray! Help me!" she yelled dramatically but he didn't move from his spot, he only laughed. That traitor… Law pushed her into the sub with all the men, a smirk spread across his face.

"Welcome to the crew." he chuckled.

**Rewritten chapter 15!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 16**

Two days had passed since the Heart pirates left Amazon Lily and Alex was bored out of her mind! There was nothing to do in the sub except for playing with Bepo. And if she did that, it would last long because Law would come and tell them that they had chores to do. Not that she ever did them, but still. Alex had mastered the skill to use a den den mushi and had done some prank calls. It was fun, especially when she happened to call Kid. Oh how fun it was! It had sounded something like this:

"What?!" came the voice of Eustass 'Captain' Kid, he sounded angry. Maybe he was sleeping; after all it was in the middle of the night.

"Big bro Kid! Is that you?!" she had yelled in glee.

"Who the fuck is this? And don't call me 'bro'!" Alex gasped dramatically.

"Don't you remember me?! I feel so sad; you hurt my feelings, _bro._"

"Do you seriously think I care about your feelings?! Now tell me, HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU CALL ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?"

"Ah, it's Alex! Remember when I saved your ass from the pacifista by just sitting on the ground playing angry birds on my Iphone." She laughed. Kid was quiet for a few second, he was probably wondering what angry birds was.

"So it's you…" he growled with hate in his voice.

"Yes! So you do remember m- He hang up on me!" the den den mushi had fallen back to sleep when Kid hung up. _Well that wasn't nice…_ she dialed his number again and waited for him to pick it up.

"LET ME FUCKING SLEEP, WILL YOU!"

"No."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"Because I don't feel like it." There was a silence before he hung up again. Alex frowned. _It's no fun if he won't talk to me._

And that's how she ended up laying on the floor of her room with her feet on her bed, drowning in her own misery. She sighed and looked over to the den den mushi, the most boring thing in the world. That's when she got one of the none-so-brilliant ideas. _I wonder…_

She took her cell phone and sat up. When she took the den den mushi from the table she dialed her cell phone number and waited. She stared intensively at her phone, she was just about to give up when it started to ring. But her ring tone wasn't the one she remembered putting on it. It was the yellow submarine song. 'Claire… you are never touching my phone again…' she stopped calling to herself and though for a moment. An evil plan found its way to her head and she smirked like the devil himself.

She took her phone and left her room in search of the control room. She knew they had one of those microphones there that could be heard in the whole sub. When she finally after ten minutes found it she slipped in as quiet as she could. The blond man witch a bandana she remembered from her first day on the sub was there along someone else. He had a hat on, like everyone else so Alex couldn't see his eyes when she had met him two days ago. Law had ordered Bepo to introduce her to everyone. The microphone was in the back of the room where the door also was so the two men didn't notice when she hid it under the table, put her phone in front of it, turned the microphone on and left without a sound. When she was a good distance away from the door and was sure they couldn't hear her she started running back to her room.

When she reached it she closed the door and dialed her number with giggles escaping her mouth. She waited a while, and just like earlier, it started to play the yellow submarine song. Only this time it rang through the whole sub. Alex tried to hold her laughter.

_In the town where I was born_

_Lived a man who sailed to sea_

_And he told us of his life_

_In the land of submarines_

_So we sailed on to the sun_

_Till we found a sea of green_

_And we lived beneath the waves_

_In our yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

By now Alex was laughing hard, still trying to not lose her mind and go crazy.

_And our friends are all aboard_

_Many more of them live next door_

_And the band begins to play_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

Alex was laughing her head off, she could barely breath. The door burst open and a very angry Law stormed in.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he growled.

_As we live a life of ease_

"AHAHAHAHA, I swear- AHAHA I'm not- HAHA using my devil fruit! AHAHAHAHAA!"

_Every one of us has all we need_

_Sky of blue and sea of green_

"Then explain why this stupid song in playing throughout the whole sub."

_In our yellow submarine_

"The microphone- HAHAHA in the control HAHA room." Law's face darkened as he took a hold of her arm and dragged her out of the room and towards the control room.

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_A yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_A yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

They reached the control room only for the microphone to not be on the table.

"Where is it?"

"Under the table HAHAHAHAHA!"

_We all live in a yellow submarine_

_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

There, under the table he found the microphone and that weird little thing Alex had used to stop the pacifista. He quickly turned off the microphone and picked up the other thing. He stood up again and looked at the thing in his hand. After staring at it for a while he threw it at the wall making Alex stare at it with shock as it fell to the ground. There was a thick silence in the room till Alex started screaming.

"EEH, MY IPHONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT PHONE COST?! YOU IDIOT!" Alex screamed as she clenched Law's shirt in her hand and started shaking him, successfully making the pirate captain growl.

"It could not have been that valuable." He said as he rolled he's eyes.

"Your bounty seems like small fry compared to the price of that phone…" she growled back. Sure she was exaggerated a little, but it was expensive! Law actually looked a little shocked but collected himself quickly. Alex walked over to her phone and looked it over. It was broken, totally destroyed.

"You asshole…" Law didn't like her attitude, so he once again, took a hold of her arm and dragged her away to his office. When they arrived at the office Law closed the door and then pushed Alex against it.

"You should choose your words more carefully when you talk to your captain, Alex-ya." He said in a low and threatening voice. Alex swallowed thickly. _Uh-oh…_ not only did she feel threatened by Law but he was also very close, pushing her towards the door. Law leaned in closer and whispered "Are you trying to get me to kill you?" Alex didn't answer, she just stared him in the eyes "Because if that's the case; all I can say is, too bad. I'm keeping you alive." He closed the distant between them and kissed her softly. Alex gasped, not being ready for that. Law deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Alex slowly started kissing him back. Why, you ask? She had no idea. The warm feeling from when Law had kissed her the first time had started building up in both of them. Law broke the kiss before it went too far. Alex had a blush across her face and was breathing heavily. Law took a step back and a deep breath before speaking.

"You can leave now." Alex left quickly without a word and Law sighed. He did not like the tightness in his pants.

**Rewritten chapter 16!**

**Song: The Beatles – Yellow Submarine**


	17. Chapter 17

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 17**

Three weeks later

The Heart pirates had finally entered the New World and currently sat eating dinner. Alex had no other choice than to sit at the same table as Law. She had tried to avoid him for the past few weeks, but he was _everywhere!_ And it wasn't enough for him to be everywhere, but he just _had _to stare at her in a creepy way. Sure they weren't alone at the table right now; Bepo, Penguin and Shachi were there too but she couldn't help but feel him stare at her. Oh how she tried to ignore him, but it was almost impossible! She was just about to snap when Shachi's voice caught her attention.

"Alex, can you sing for us after dinner?" he looked excited.

"Sure, why not. Any requests?" Shachi was just about to answer when Law spoke up.

"Do you even know any songs from this world?" he asked with that oh-so-sexy smirk of his. Alex had a five second staring competition with him, which only she knew about, before answering.

"No." everyone sweat dropped _then why do you ask if we have requests…?_ Law chuckled at her answer before continuing eating.

"It's okay Alex, I want to hear more songs from your world." Bepo said and then added "Maybe something about bears…"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SING ABOUT THAT!" Penguin and Shachi yelled at him, making him depressed.

"I'm sorry…"

"SO WEAK!" Alex couldn't help but giggle a little, Bepo was just too cute.

"I'm sorry Bepo, but I don't know any songs about bears." Lie, just a little one but still. Alex knew one song about bears. The gummy bear song. And there was no way in hell she was singing that one! "But I'll come up with a song to sing for you guys." She said with a smile.

/

/

/

Sometime later

Everyone had moved up to the deck and waited for the 'show' to start. Alex had finally made up her mind on the song she was going to sing. It was one of her personal favorites. She walked so she was standing in front of everyone and smiled. Many of the men blushed, Alex could only sweat drop. She focused on the song she wanted to sing and music started to play around them. She had had some time to train on her devil fruit power and didn't fall unconscious as easily as she used to.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

The pirates were cheering and she thinks she heard someone tell her to 'take it of'. They never change…

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

The men got up and started to dance around, looking like idiots. Even Alex started to dance some, but Law only stood against the wall like he always does. And of course had to stare at her. Alex used her devil fruit to make the wind pick up and circle the sub.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

She lifted everyone of off the deck making them float above it. Well, everyone except for Law… She had done it once already and he had been really mad at her!

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

Alex slowly set everyone on the deck again.

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The pirates continued cheering and telling her how great it was. That was till a ship sailed up next to them a familiar voice spoke up.

"Well, well…Look who we got here!" the mocking voice of Eustass Kid spoke up.

"Oh! Big bro Kid! Long time no see!" Alex yelled in glee while waving like an idiot.

"Stop calling me that, bitch!" he yelled with a face red of anger "Fist you don't let me sleep and then you start calling me big bro! Why do you do that?!" Law looked over to Alex. What did Kid mean by that?

"Because I can."

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"U mad bro?" Alex smirked. Oh how much fun he was.

"I'll kill you!"

"No you won't. Because if I'm dead, I can't warn you about something that will happen to you in the future."

"What will happen to me in the future?"

"I won't tell you."

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME!"

"I'm not fucking with you, as you can see, I'm fully clothed."

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'm sorry Eustass-ya, but I can't let you kill my crewmember." Law spoke up as he stepped away from the wall where he had observed the conversation.

"That bitch is a part of your crew?! HA! I bet she can't even win a fight against a weak marine!"

"That hurt, big bro…" Alex whined and held her hand over her breast where her heart was.

"STOP IT!"

"Actually Eustass-ya. She is extremely useful. After all, she destroyed a marine ship and then made every marines lungs explode. Want her to demonstrate on some of your men?" Law smirked, Kid had a hard time keeping his poker face on.

"Pffff… Big bro Kid looks so funny when he tries to keep a poker face!" Kid was just about to snap at her when she turned around with big eyes "SHACHI! PENGUIN! I challenge you in a poker game!"

"YOU'RE DOING IT NOW?! AND DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Don't take it personally Eustass-ya. She does that to everyone." Law calmly said.

"No it's pretty much just you two." Alex, who had already sat down on the deck with Penguin and Shachi to start their game, said while pointing a finger at them. Law and Kid sweat dropped. _Why us…?_ "Oh, Killer-san! Can I see you without your mask?"

"No." Alex frowned.

"I'll let you join the poker game if you take it off."

"No."

"I'll give you 50 dollars! I mean belis, belis goddamn it!"

"No."

"Stop harassing my first mate!" Kid cut in. Alex sat quiet for a few moments, staring at Kid while thinking.

"I'll let you touch my boobs if you take it off!" She yelled as she turned to look at Killer. Every Heart pirate –except for Law and Bepo- had a nose bleed. Even the Kid pirates suffered from blood loss –except for Kid, Killer, Heat and Wire-.

"Come one dude! Accept the deal!" Penguin yelled as he held his nose.

"Yeah come on boss Killer!" someone from the Kid pirates agreed. Killer was silent a while, before answering.

"No."

"Awww… Come on Killer-san!" Alex whined.

"I'll take his place!" Shachi volunteered.

"No I!" Penguin yelled.

"No I'll do it!" a Kid pirate yelled.

"You will take the mask off, Killer-san! One way or another you will show me your face!" Alex yelled; there was no way she was giving up. And she had a great way of _making _him take the mask off.

_You can look but don't you touch_

_Go on, stare but not too much_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Why don't you just shut it up,_

_You got money, cars and cash_

_I don't care so kiss my ass_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Why don't you just shut it up!_

_Do me, make me, film me and then break me_

_Say I love you, love, you, love you_

Killer slowly started taking off his mask, shocking Kid. Killer never took the mask off in front of people. Kid, Heat and Wire were the only ones who had seen without it.

_Why don't you do me,_

_make me, film me and then break me_

The mask came off and Killer's face was relived. He had big beautiful blue eyes and silky looking skin. He simply was the most beautiful man Alex ever seen.

_Say I love you, love, you, love you_

_Mr. Famous_

"What the hell did you just do?" Killer asked. To say he was shocked was an underestimation. She had just fucking controlled him just by singing! Alex felt tired, but at least she still could sit up.

"I just made you take off your mark, duh."

"Oh, so you can control people just by singing." Kid said as Killer put his mask back on "You're joining my crew, bitch!"

"I'm sorry Eustass-ya, but I don't give away crewmembers." Law said as he walked over to stand next to Alex. Kid was just about to say something when Alex cut in.

"Oi, big bro Kid! Do you want to hear something fun about my world?" she asked. Law had a bad feeling about that "If you Google your and Law's names." Alex then remembered they didn't know what Google was so she quickly explained it. Law didn't know if he should stop her or not. He knew exactly what she was about to say. Either Kid was going to kill her for saying _that _or he'll actually leave.

"So, Me and my friend Googeled your and Law's name once" well, too late to stop her. If he would, Kid wouldn't leave before he found out what she was about to say. "and we found_ tons_ of porn with you two!" Kid's face was priceless! "There was this one picture where Law had handcuffed you onto the bed and you had a big blush on your face while La-"

"STOP!" Kid yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"No, my mother had me tested." Thank God for Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory! Kid stared at her for a while before ordering he's crew to get his ship as far away from Alex as possible. Alex looked around her, the Heart pirates were suffering from extreme blood loss.

"Did I say something wrong?"

**Rewritten chapter 17!**

**Song 1: Nickelback, Gotta Be Somebody.**

**Song 2: A song from a musical a once saw called Play me. The song's name is Mr. Famous. It was about a game world or something like that... I'm sorry to say you can't find this on You Tube… I didn't find the lyrics either so I had to listen to the song a million times from my cd I once copied from a friend. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 18**

Two days later they reached an island. There was a small town located there and Alex took the change to go shopping. She was able to get some belis from Law and had to take Penguin and Shachi with her. Seriously, how old did Law think she was? Five? She could take care of herself! Three weeks without any other clothes then the once she had when she arrived in the One Piece world was a pain I the ass. She had to barrow clothes from the men. Mostly just tank tops, she could live with her pants a while. She had a choice between the men's tops or one of the ugly boiler suits. She didn't even need to think about her answer. Right now she was wearing her jeans and Penguin's dark blue tank top. To say Penguin was happy she was wearing _his _top was taking it lightly.

"Let's go to this store!" Alex said as he dragged the men in. She picked some clothes and then went to try them. No matter what she wore, Penguin and Shachi would complement her while blushing. The last cloths she tried were grey leggings and a violet tank top that came half way down her thighs. She paid for the clothes and kept on the clothing she had tried on last.

After leaving the clothing store Alex dragged the men to buy shoes. She bought a pair of brown booths that came half way up her shin. She paid for them and they left the store.

"I still need underwear…" Alex said more to herself, but it didn't go unnoticed by the men.

"I saw one store over there!" Shachi yelled as he pointed down the street.

"Seriously? You men are perverse." She started walking down the street with the men on her tail. When the walked into the store Penguin and Shachi blushed madly. Alex calmly walked through the store picking underwear to herself. After she had picked a mountain of underwear she decided she wanted one more pair. She found two pairs she liked but couldn't decide which one of them she wanted. One of them was white with blue dots and the other was black with red dots. She held them up in front of Penguin and Shachi.

"Which one?" she asked with a serious voice. They both stared a few seconds before the they had a nose bleeds. "If you aren't going to help me, wait outside."

"The black one!" Shachi said.

"No, the white!" Penguin said as he pushed Shachi down to the floor.

"The black one would look better on her!"

"No, the white one would look better! And the blue dots are going to make her eyes stand out more!"

"Your right Penguin… My eyes would stand out more with the white one… I'll take the white one then!" she paid for the underwear and left with two blushing men behind her. They were on their way back to the sub when trouble just _had _to find them.

"Well, well. We should feel lucky. We found some lost Heart pirates." About ten men came walking out from the shadows with smirks on their faces. Was he a bounty hunter or something?

"Are you bounty hunters?" Alex asked.

"You don't just ask that!" Penguin and Shachi yelled at her, but she ignored them. The "leader" of the group chuckled.

"You could call us that… But we work directly under the government. We are the Boxing family, the greatest bounty hunters working for the government! You have probably heard of us."

"No I haven't." his head dropped in depression "Are you alright mister?" he quickly lifted his head again.

"Anyway! We are here to collect your bounties!" Alex turned around to look at Penguin and Shachi.

"I didn't know you guys had bounties. Good for you!"

"DON'T IGNOR US! Heart pirates Penguin, bounty of 50, 000, 000 beli and Shachi, bounty of 50, 000, 000. Give up now and we won't hurt you!"

"Wow, you guys have high bounties!" Alex laughed.

"Are you taking this seriously, girl?!"

"No." the bounty hunters sweatdropped.

"You're pushing your luck, girl!"

"Haha! That's what Law told me many times before but I'm still here!"

"That's it! Take them down Boxing family!" the bounty hunters started running towards them so Penguin and Shachi stepped in front of Alex.

"Well handle this, Alex." Shachi said with a smirk. They were good fighters, they really deserved those bounties. Alex just stood there in the back ground enjoying the show. But her peace was ruined by a man who got past Penguin and Shachi. He came running towards Alex. She had barely time to duck his fist which made contact with the wall behind her instead of her face. The wall cracked and a hole was left where he had hit. Alex looked with wide eyes at the wall and then at the man.

"Well fuck you too." She said. Alex should really learn to think before speaking. He came running towards her again but this time Alex kicked him in the stomach, he flew back and hit the ground but got up again. "Damn it all to hell…" she tried to back away but hit her back with something. When she turned around she came face to face with one of the bounty hunters. He was just about to take a hold of her when she held out her hand and said: "bass drum!" a force was sent from her hand with the sound of a bass drum and the man flew on his back while holding his ears. It was like an impact dail only that it wasn't as effective and it didn't hurt Alex. She turned around to the other man but was one second too late. His hand gripped her throat and he threw her at the wall, successfully making her hit the back of her head. Alex felt dizzy and she couldn't focus her eyes. She groaned in pain and tried to get up. The man came up to her and put seastone handcuffs on her. _Well fuck me_ was all she could think about as she lost all energy she had left. The man chuckled. He lifted her off the ground by the handcuffs. Alex could feel blood run down from the back of her head to her neck.

"Boss! I got one! She's a devil fruit user!" He yelled to he's boss. That caught Penguin's and Shachi's attention. They were about to run and help Alex but the bounty hunters stopped them.

"Get her over here! We'll take her to the hid out and call the HQ." the man did as told and there was nothing Penguin and Shachi could do about it. Alex could feel the unconsciousness sneak up on her.

"Shit…" was the last think she said before darkness took over.

**Rewritten chapter 18!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 19**

Alex POV

Alex slowly woke up and felt a horrible pain in the back of her head. Looking around she found herself in a cell, handcuffed. It was cold and dark, so she was probably in a basement of some sort.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she asked herself "I swear some weird God of some sort hates me…" **(****A/N: Muahahahahahaa~)** the door burst open and a man walked in. Alex remembered him as the "leader" of the bounty hunters. _Wonder what __happened to Penguin and Shachi…_

"I heard you talking to yourself. Now you can answer some of my quest-"

"No." she cut him off.

"LET ME FINISH!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"NO! I'm the one who's going to ask questions!"

"What are you going to do to me? I mean I'm pretty much useless. I don't even have a bounty!" the man was quiet for a few moments, taking in what she had just said.

"Well, we are going to give you to the government and they are going to what they want with you. They might brain wash you, or something like that, and then train you to become a marine." He said as he scratched the back of this head. Alex frowned.

"I don't want to be a marine…" she whined.

"Too bad for you then." Alex stared at him for a while. _I need to bluff him a little…_

"You should be more careful, you know. You don't seem to have any idea who you're messing with."

"You're just the Heart pirate whore there is nothing you can do!"

"So you don't know how my grandfather is then?"

"You think some old man could beat us up? HA! Don't make me laugh!"

"Well if the old man's name is Silvers Rayleigh, The Dark King, I think he could." She said with a smirk. The man seemed to pale a little _Easy as __hell…_ but then he collected himself.

"That was a lie."

"Damn…"

"HA! I knew it!"

"DAMN! I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?!" The man was boiling with anger. The bitch had actually lied to him.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" he yelled as he hit her in the face. Alex yelped from the pain as her face swung to the side with a horrible pain on her cheek. The man chuckled "You should learn your place, girlie." He kneeled down I front of her and cupped her chin in his filthy hand. Alex struggled against his hold but he only chuckled and held on more tightly. "You seemed so happy with the pirates. Why don't you do that with me too, little whore?" He started kissing and sucking her neck. Alex tried to back away from him, only to have her back hit the wall. _Damn walls trying to get me raped! I knew they__ were planning something!_ She struggled again only to have the man bite down on her neck, making her yelp in pain. After abusing her neck a few minutes he pulled away with a chuckle. He left without a word and locked the door, leaving Alex to feel afraid and disgusted.

/

/

/

Law's POV

Law was enjoying his day. He was just wandering around the town, looking around. It was peaceful and quiet. That was until two of his crew members came running down the street with hundreds of shopping bags, all while yelling "Captain, captain!"

"Penguin, Shachi. Would you care to tell me why on earth you're running around like headless chickens?" Law was irritated, he had had a peaceful day and they just _had _to disturb.

"Alex was kidnapped!" Penguin yelled.

"What?!" Law's face darkened and he had a dangerous aura coming from him.

"Yeah, they were bounty hunters! There were so many and we couldn't take them all. Someone got to Alex and she defended herself with some of her fighting skills and devil fruit but that only got them more interested in her!" Shachi explained. Law growled and thought for a moment.

"Take the bags back to the sub. Make everyone meet me at the clock tower as soon as possible." He ordered and started walking towards the meeting place. Penguin and Shachi ran towards the sub as fast as they could.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Alex-ya?" he chuckled "Just don't do anything stupid…"

/

/

/

Alex POV

It wasn't enough for Alex head to hurt. Nooo, her neck and cheek had to be a pain in the ass to! And on top of that, she felt disgusting! _That_ man –if you could even call him that- had touched her! She shivered at the memory.

The man came back again after a while. He smirked at her when he saw the terrified look on her face. He slowly walked closer and Alex tried once more back away as if the wall would have disappeared during the few minutes he was gone. _I won't forgive you for this, walls!_ the man chuckled once more. He was standing so close to where she was sitting on the ground and with instinct she sent a kick into his side. Of course it wasn't as powerful as she hoped it to be due to the seastone handcuffs, but as long as he actually stumbled and almost fell to the ground, she was happy to have embarrassed him.

"You bitch!" he yelled and hit her again, and it just had to be the same place as earlier. Alex fell down to her left side and laid there holding her cheek. The man walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach. Every time a kick hit her a scream of pain left her mouth. The man laughed as he kneeled down next to her shaking body. He took a hold of her chin and lifted her up to sitting position. Alex hands held on to his, in hope to ease the pain. He chuckled once more. Alex was about to go crazy from his annoying chuckling and spat him in the face before even thinking of her actions. The man growled as anger flamed in his eyes. He lifted his right hand to hit her. Alex squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes only to see the man grinning.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked in a low voice, it was almost a whisper. He leaned in closer and Alex didn't like the closeness. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but he was too strong and the handcuffs weren't helping either. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. Alex tried to get away, but he would have none of that. He bit down on her lip and just as she was about to scream due to the pain he slipped his tongue in. Alex did _not _like that! Not only did his breath stink, but his tongue also felt… how should she put it… it was like having a snail in your mouth! It didn't feel good and hot like when Law had done it. Wait, what?!

Alex was quick with biting his tongue making him pull away with a scream.

"Bitch!" he yelled again and hit her. He hit her again, and again, and again. Alex screamed on top of her lungs.

/

/

/

Law's POV

Law stopped in his track. He could swear he heard Alex scream. He, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi were currently outside of the town searching for Alex. The crew had split up into smaller groups so it would be easier to find her. They had asked some towns people if they knew anything about the bounty hunters and had gotten some directions. Mostly out of fear of the Surgeon of Death.

"Bepo, did you hear that?" Law asked. If he really had head Alex, then Bepo must have also done so.

"Yes, it was Alex screaming. I can also smell her now."

"Lead the way Bepo."

"Aye, aye captain!"

The pirates continued their search and the more they ran the clearer they could hear the screaming. They found an old building, but the screaming had already stopped. Law quickly entered and had Bepo, Penguin and Shachi take care of the men attacking them as soon as they stepped inside. He found stairs leading down to what he assumed to be the basement. Anyone how came in his way lost their heads as Law swung his nodachi. He checked every cell till he came to the very last one where he found a man hitting the now unconscious and blood covered Alex.

Law didn't even bother using his devil fruit when he attacked the man. He would enjoy it more to see the man in pain. Screams filled the room as blood painted the walls.

As soon as the man was dead Law turned to Alex. Her face was covered by blood and her neck was filled with… Was that hickeys?! What had that man done to her?! Law was boiling with anger, but he had to push it down as he took the key from the man on the floor and freed Alex from her handcuffs. There were red marks on her wrists, even some blood. He lifted her up and carried her away.

**Rewritten chapter 19!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 20**

Pain. That was the only thing Alex could feel as she slowly woke up. To say she was relived not to be in the cell was an underestimation. Her sight was fuzzy, but it was light where she was. He slowly turned her head to her right, trying to find out where she was. Slowly her sight became more focused and she noticed she was in the Heart pirate's infirmary. She tried to sit up but pain shoot trough her body, mostly her stomach. She groaned in pain.

"You should rest." A voice from the corner of the room said. Alex looked over to see Law standing against the wall.

"How…"

"Penguin and Shachi told me what happened. We went to search for you and when we found you; you were beaten up pretty bad." Alex only nodded. "What did that man do to you?" Law asked, he's voice had a dangerous tone in it. Alex body shook from the memory, but still shook her head.

"N-n-nothing…" she said, she was close to tears. Law slowly walked over to her.

"Don't you dare say; nothing. I don't like it when people lie to me. When I found you he was beating the living day light out of you. Now tell me, why do you have hickeys all over your neck." It wasn't a question, it was a command. Alex swallowed with difficulties and tears started to run down her face.

"H-he touched me… He h-h-harassed me…" she sobbed, Law's face darkened "I-I wanted him to stop, b-b-but he wouldn't! I was scared! I was really scared, Law!" Law reached out for Alex and pulled her into a hug. She cried against his shoulder as Law caressed her dark hair. "I-I want back! I want back home!" his eyes widen. She was really scared out of her mind. Was her world really that much safer, where nothing like this happened? But there was no way in hell Law was letting her leave, she was _his_. _When did I become so obsessive with her?_

"No." Law said and tightened his hold on her "I won't let you leave." He whispered into her ear, making her stiffen "And I'm definitely not letting anyone else touch you. You're _mine_." Alex stopped crying. _D__id he just say__…?__ I'm his?_ she gripped his shirt in her fists, holding on for dear life. She pushed her body closer to his and buried her face into his chest. But their moment was ruined by the door flying open.

"Captain!" Shachi yelled as he ran in but stopped dead in his track when he saw the scene in front of him. His captain –The Surgeon of Death- was hugging someone. And that someone happened to be his good friend, Alex. "S-should I come back later?" Alex hid her blushing face into Law's shirt. _Oh why did you have to come right now, Shachi…?_

"Shachi… First of all; learn to knock! Secondly; go prepare a bath for Alex-ya. Now." Shachi quickly closed the door and went to prepare the bath. "You're blushing, Alex-ya." Law whispered, which sent shivers down Alex spine.

"No I'm not…" she said in a weak voice. Hey, it was worth a try! Law chuckled and started caressing her hair again. It felt nice, last time someone did that was when she was little.

"You should try and stand up, since you're not going to lay down now that I got Shachi to go and prepare a bath for you." Alex nodded and slowly -with Law's help- stood up. The pain in her stomach made her want to curl into a ball, but Law would not let her do that.

"You have to stand straight." He said as he held on to her, making sure she stood correctly. Alex took a deep breath. "Now, should we go?" he slowly lead her to the door and when he opened it they found Shachi with his hand in the air just about to knock.

"The bath is ready." He quickly said.

"Thank you Shachi, now go back to work." Shachi quickly made his way down the hall, never looking back. "Come on Alex-ya."

Law let her walk on her own, but was always ready to catch her if she would fall. When they came to one of the bathroom the bathtub was filled with hot water and new fresh clothes were placed on the small table at the wall. _They even picked underwear to me…_ she didn't know if she should think it was sweet of them or just… wrong…

"I'll be in the infirmary. Come there when you're done." Law said as he left and closed the door behind him. Alex locked it and sighed, he's words ringing in her head _you're __mine…_

She stripped her clothes and walked over to the tub, but stopped at the mirror. Her stomach was covered by blue and purple –even red- from the kicking the man did. Her wrists were red and a little bloody. And then there was her face and neck. The whole left side was bruised and had some cuts while her neck was covered with hickeys and teeth marks. She sighed heavily and stepped into the bathtub. The warm water stung her skin but she ignored it. As soon as she had seated herself she curled into a ball. Her body was shaking from the memories.

"I want back home…"

/

/

/

Alex didn't know how long she had sat in the bath but decided it was time to get out. She dried herself with a towel and put her clothes on. This time she had black jeans and a red tank top. Before she left she took one last look in the mirror and ran her hand down her bruised face.

Alex slowly made her way back to the infirmary. When she stood in front of the door she waited a few moments before knocking. She heard Law tell her to come in and opened the door. When she walked in and closed the door behind her Law was sitting at his desk. He looked up at Alex when she entered the room and gestured her to sit on the bed. Alex did as told –well, he didn't tell her to sit, but you get the point.

"I'm going to do a checkup on you, just do as I tell you." Alex nodded and Law started his checkup. He told her to take off her shirt. _So I put it on only to have to take it off the next minute… Great!_ she did as told with a light blush on her face. Law ran his right hand over her bruised stomach lightly. Alex shivered from the touch.

"How could I let this happen?" Law mumbled to himself as he gave the bruises a death glare.

"It's not your fault Law." Law looked her in the eyes before moving his hand from her stomach to her neck. His brows twitched as he stared at the hickeys. How could he let that fat, ugly man touch her? He couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there to protect her. During the few weeks she'd been on the sub Law had found himself staring at her and getting angry every time any of his men flirted with her. But even the thought of that man touching her made him want to kill him again. "Law?" he slowly leaned into her neck, stopping when his lips were only centimeters away. Alex was breathing heavily and her heart was beating fast. She waited for his lips to make contact with her neck. When they finally did it wasn't as hard and violent as when the bounty hunter had done it. It was soft and caring, just small butterfly kisses here and there. Alex smiled in relief and a little bit of humor. _So much f__or the checkup…_

/

/

/

Meanwhile at the Island

"What is going on?" the man who just stepped into the hideout growled. The sound from his boots echoing in the house as he walked around the dead bodies of The Boxing Family. He heard a cough. Someone was still alive. He walked over and kneeled next to the only man who survived.

"Who did this to you, and where is the girl you told us about?" he questioned.

"T-the Heart pirates. Trafalgar Law, h-he took the girl…" that was the man's last words before he died.

"Your orders?" a voice asked.

"We're going on a hunt for the Heart pirates."

"Aye, aye Coby-san"

**Rewritten chapter 20!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter**** 21**

One week later

Alex bruises were starting to slowly fade away. NOT! They still looked horrible! Sure they were starting to get more of a yellow tint here and there, but that only made them uglier. Well at least the hickeys were starting to disappear. Every time Law saw them he would try to make them go away by giving them death glares. Not only that, but everyone from the crew would stare at them! Sure Law would give them warning looks and they would stop, but Law wasn't always right next to her. But there was something positive about the week. Law would show affection towards her when they were in front of the crew. He did things like hugged her, held his arm around her waist or shoulders and sometimes even gave her a kiss on the cheek. She didn't know if it was to show off, to warn the crew to stop flirting with her, because he was becoming _soft_ or simply because he could. But no matter what the reason was, it made her blush. Alex usually liked attention, and she loved when Law was close. But she still bushed!

Right now Alex was hiding in her room from all the stares. She was looking over her dead Iphone in a hope to finding a way to fix it; she really wanted to play a game form _her _world. But it was useless! It simply wouldn't work! She threw it at the wall opposite from her bed and watched as it fell to the floor and lit up. Wait, it lit up?! She rushed up to it and saw it truly did work once again. It looked a little damaged –more like it had crawled back from hell, but still. She gave a little cheer as she sat back down on the bed. She went through the files and other stuff she had saved on the phone to make sure nothing was lost during its death experience. She came across Claire's number and stopped. _Claire… I miss her so much…_ without thinking she clicked on the number making it call her. She knew it was impossible to call her, she just felt like trying. She put the phone against her ear and listened the steady tune as she waited for the phone to announce it wasn't able to connect the call.

"Alex?!" a voice from the other side yelled. Alex gasped. There was no way it was Claire. It must be her mind playing tricks on her. "Alex?! You finally woke up!"

"No…" Alex whispered "It's not possible…"

"Alex?! What isn't possible? You're awake! You should be happy! I'll come over to the hospital right away! I was so worried about you!"

"No! I won't be awake…"

"What do you mean? Stop joking, it isn't funny!"

"Claire…" it was quiet on the other side, so Alex took it as a sign to continue "I wanted back so bad… I still do… But the longer I stay here, the more I like it and doubt there is a way for me to come back…" tears ran down her face.

"Alex, what are y-"

"I want back…"

"Alex?!"

"Or do I…?" she chuckled with no humor.

"ALEX?!"

"Law might have changed my mind about this world…" was the last thing Alex said before she hung up and cried.

/

/

/

Claire's POV

Claire ran down the street as fast as she could. She knew it was Alex who had spoken with her on the phone, but she was talking about weird things. What did she mean by "Law might have changed my mind about this world?" When she came to the hospital she went straight to Alex room, only to find her still in a coma.

"Can I help you, miss." A voice behind her said. She turned around to see a doctor. He had white hair and glasses.

"D-did she wake up?"

"No, as you can see she's still in a coma. And she hasn't woken up even once."

"B-but she called me…"

"Miss, I think you should sit and calm down."

"NO! SHE REALLY CALLED ME!"

"Miss, calm down…"

"You don't believe me. I can prove it!" she took her phone from her pocket and played up the conversation.

"Miss that could be anyone."

"But its Alex voice!" tears started running down her cheek. The doctor sighed.

"Would you like me to leave you alone with her for a while?"

"Yes, please…" the doctor left and Claire sat down on the chair next to the bed. _A__m I going crazy?_ She sighed _Alex… I don't un__derstand…_

/

/

/

Alex POV

Alex sobbed into the pillow. That shouldn't be possible! A hand on her shoulder made her jerk and look up. Law stood next to her bed with his hand on her shoulder. He looked worried and she answered him before he could ask.

"I-I was able to call her…" she almost whispered.

"Who?"

"Claire…"

Law stiffened when he heard that name. Wasn't that Alex friend? Did that mean she had done some progress with trying to get home? Law didn't like that, not at all. He sat down next to her and pulled her close to him. When his mouth was close to her ear he whispered.

"Does that mean you are about to find a way back?" Alex was a little confused, but answered anyway.

"No, I was just able to speak with her."

"Good. Because you're_ not_ leaving." He kissed her cheek and continued down to her lips, leaving butterfly kisses along the way. He kissed her slowly on the lips till she started kissing back. He deepened the kiss, but was still careful not to go too far. After all, it was only one week ago she was kidnapped and abused. Slowly he pushed her against the mattress. _So much for taking it easy…_ he thought. Alex lay on her back and her legs were on each side of Law. Her hands had find their way to his neck and slowly made their way to his hair, taking off his hat so she could get better access to the soft dark blue hair she loved so much. Law's right hand slowly made its way under her shirt, but his pleasure was cut short when the sub shook. Law and Alex fell off the bed and onto the floor. Alex was the lucky one who landed on top of Law.

"Alex!" Penguin screamed as he ran into the room. He stood and stared at the scene in front of him. His captain lay on the floor with Alex on top of him and his hand was under her shirt. "W-we're under attack by marines…." He mumbled. Alex and Law quickly got up and left the room with a blushing Penguin after them.

When they got up on the deck there was a marine ship not far away. Law started barking orders about preparing for a fight while Alex just stood there. Doing nothing. _I didn't get a job… SO__ I'M FREE TO DO ANYTHING! YES!_

"Alex-ya!" _Damn…_

"What?"

"Can you fight?"

"If I say no, does that mean I'm free to do anything I like?" she carefully asked.

"No. You would be helping some of the guys to load the torpedoes."

"I can fight." Law sweat dropped. _She just didn't was to do anything…_ The marine ship got closer and they could hear a voice speak up.

"Heart pirates, surrender now or we'll attack!" that must have been the least affective threat Alex ever heard. Law only flipped them off and the battle began.

Alex stood at the subs wall, hoping to blend in with it. But just like the walls one week ago they betrayed her. One marine came up to her, but he didn't attack.

"Miss, come with me and I'll take you to safety. I can see they have hurt you, if you come with us, you'll never need to be afraid again." He offered her his hand. Alex stared between his hand and face a moment before speaking.

"That's bullshit!" she hit his hand away and kicked him away. Other marines started attacking her and she mostly used her karate and kickboxing. She knew her devil fruit took much of her energy so she decided to try not to use it. She saw a flash of pink and turned to see Coby. The boy Luffy had saved from Alvida. She needed to get his attention. Maybe she could use her information to make them leave.

"Oi, Coby!" she yelled, but he didn't hear. Alex frowned _Fine then! I'll play dirty!_ Alex smirked. "OH MY GOD! IT'S ALVIDA!" she screamed on top of her lungs. Everyone stared at her, while Coby started to panic.

"Alvida, where? Don't let her come near me!"

"Oi Coby!" he turned to look at Alex and seemed confused.  
"Who are you?!"

"Not important right now. I advise you to leave."

"No, we are here on a mission and I'm not backing down!"

"Wonder what they would think of you in the HQ if they knew you used to be on Alvida's ship. And then you helped Luffy to free Zoro from Ax Hand Morgan." Coby paled.

"H-how-"

"I just that smart!" Coby seemed to think for a while before shaking his head.

"No, if I capture some of the Heart pirates that won't matter." Alex frowned.

"Fine then! I'll fight you!" she yelled before she thought _wait, couldn't he use that weird teleporting thing?_ the next thing she knew Coby was in front of her, ready to knock her down.

**Rewritten chapter 21!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine**

**Chapter 22**

Alex screamed as Coby's fist came closer and quickly ducked. She quickly ran away while Coby ran after her. It looked pretty much like a cat chasing a mouse. What had she gotten herself into? This is how she was going to die! She was going to be killed by _Coby_. She quickly made her way past the other marines and pirates, careful not to get slashed in half by a sword. Just as Alex thought she might have lost Coby in the battle field he appeared in front of her.

"Didn't you say you would fight me?" he asked as he took a threatening step forwards.

"I did. But then I remembered you weren't that pussy who was stuck with Alvilda."

"How do you know about that?" he growled.

"It's a secret." Alex giggled and winked at him. Coby attacked again and Alex ducked "Stop that!" he didn't listen to her and continued attacking. Alex was surprised she hadn't been hit yet; _yet _was the keyword. Coby hit her straight on the nose, it wasn't hard but it still hurt. Alex held her nose and looked at him with big eyes. "Why would you do that?! You should know better than to hit a girl! Plus! I'm injured as it is!" Coby sweardropped. "Fine! Have it your way! I'll fucking show you why you shouldn't fuck with women…" she growled. Alex focused on a song and the music started to play.

_Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, aggravation_

_Everybody allegation_

_In the suite, on the news_

_Everybody dog food_

_Bang bang, shot dead_

_Everybody's gone mad_

Coby looked shocked when he couldn't move his body. Well, who wouldn't be?!

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_Beat me, hate me_

_You can never break me_

_Will me, thrill me_

_You can never kill me_

_Jew me, sue me_

_Everybody do me_

_Kick me, kike me_

_Don't you black or white me_

Alex didn't want to hurt Coby. He was one of the few marines who actually was good people. And he was Luffy's friend. One does not simply hurt Luffy's friends without paying a price for it. So she had to find another way to beat him.

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_Tell me what has become of my life_

_I have a wife and two children who love me_

_I am the victim of police brutality, now_

_I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate_

_You're rapin' me off my pride_

_Oh, for God's sake_

_I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy..._

_Set me free_

_HA! Now I know!_ She made Coby slowly walk back to the ship while all the other marines were still fighting other Heart pirates or were hypnotized by her song.

_Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Trepidation, speculation_

_Everybody allegation_

_In the suite, on the news_

_Everybody dog food_

_Black male, black mail_

_Throw your brother in jail_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_Tell me what has become of my rights_

_Am I invisible because you ignore me?_

_Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now_

_I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame_

_They're throwing me in a class with a bad name_

_I can't believe this is the land from which I came_

_You know I really do hate to say it_

_The government don't wanna see_

_But if Roosevelt was livin'_

_He wouldn't let this be, no, no_

_Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, speculation_

_Everybody litigation_

_Beat me, bash me_

_You can never trash me_

_Hit me, kick me_

_You can never get me_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_Some things in life they just don't wanna see_

_But if Martin Luther was livin'_

_He wouldn't let this be, no, no_

The ship started moving, leaving all the other marines on the sub. Only the ones that already were on the ship were able to bet away from the pirates.

_Skin head, dead head_

_Everybody gone bad_

_Situation, segregation_

_Everybody allegation_

_In the suite, on the news_

_Everybody dog food_

_Kick me, kike me_

_Don't you wrong or right me_

"Coby-san!" the marines who she hadn't used her devil fruit on started to yell.

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

One by one the remaining marines were killed.

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about_

_All I wanna say is that_

_they don't really care about_

_All I wanna say is that_

_They don't really care about us_

Alex fell to the floor. She was exhausted! But at least she was still conscious. Law's boots came in Alex line of sight. She looked up at him and he chuckled.

"Tired, Alex-ya?"

"Pfff! No!" she tried to get up only to fall back down when her legs gave up. "Okay, maybe a little…" she admitted and looked away from him. Law chuckled again _he really likes chuckling, doesn't he?_

Law offered a hand to her. She frowned a little bit more before accepting the help.

"Penguin, Shachi make sure the deck is clean when I get back." As they walked in to the sub he offered to carry her.

"I can walk on my own!" she said offended.

"Alex-ya, I dragging you across the floor."

"Maybe, but- HEY!" she was cut off when Law lifted her off the floor. He carried her bridal style to her room. When he got in he closed the door behind him before laying her down on the bed. Alex was just about to say something when Law climbed on top of her. He smirked before he kissed her softly on the lips. Alex was just about to kiss him back when he pulled away. He climbed off of her so he was lying between her and the wall before pulling her closer.

"You came here to rest." He whispered into her ear.

"Says the guy who started it." She commented before she fell asleep in his arms.

/

/

/

When Alex woke up she found Law still asleep. She carefully got up, not to wake him. She walked to the mess hall where Bepo, Penguin and Shachi and some others were. As soon as she entered Shachi and Penguin got up and stalked over to her with smirks on their faces.

"So, what did you guy do?" Penguin asked slyly.

"We only slept together." Their smirks widen.

"I knew it!" someone else in the room yelled. _What are they talking abo- Oh. Ohhhhh, no._

"Not that way you perverted mules!" she yelled as she kicked Shachi and Penguin across the room. They slowly got up from the floor, still smirking.

"Is that a blush on your face, Alex?" Shachi teased.

"It is not!"

"It totally is." Penguin said as he crossed his arms, smirk still on its place.

"Jag varnar er, ni vill inte se min mörka sida..." /I'm warning you, you don't want to see my dark side…/ Alex growled.

"Eh, what was that?" Shachi chuckled "I think she doesn't want to admit it, Penguin" he laughed. Alex walked into the kitchen, still hearing them mock her. She picked up the two biggest knifes and walked back into the mess hall. Everything fell dead quiet.

"Dö." /Die/ Penguin and Shachi ran like bats out of hell and screamed like little girls with a very angry Alex on their tails.

"Vem skrattar nu?!" /Who's laughing now?!/ she threw one of the knifes at her prays.

/

/

/

Law's POV

Law woke up to a very girly scream. He was alone in Alex room and made his way to the door. When he opened it Shachi and Penguin ran past him all while screaming like little girls. He heard Alex yell something in another language and the next thing he knows a big ass kitchen knife flies in front of his face and straight into the wall, barely missing Penguin and Shachi. Alex runs past him and drabs the knife from the wall and continues her hunt.

"Kom tillbaka så att jag kan skära ut era inälvor och mata dem till resten av besättningen!" /Come back so I can cut your guts out and feed them to the rest of the crew!/ Alex yelled after them. Law had no idea what she yelled, but she was their problem now.

**Rewritten chapter 22!**

**Song: ****Michael Jackson – They Don't Care About Us**


	23. Chapter 23

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 23**

The next day Alex was calmly eating her breakfast with a smirk on her face. Penguin and Shachi seemed to be in a lot of pain. _Serves those bastards right…_ Law wouldn't let her cut them open, but he said she could kick them as much as she liked. Let's just say they didn't walk for rest of the day…

"It still hurts to pee…" Shachi whined.

"Serves you right." Alex said from across the table.

"Maybe… But I still think you and captain did _it._ You just don't want to admit it." Alex eyes had widen as Shachi spoke _Haha… Got you now…_ he thought. Oh how he was wrong.

"Would you like to explain to me what you mean with _it,_ Shachi?" Law's voice spoke up from behind him. Shachi paled and Penguin slowly moved away from him on the bench.

"N-n-not really…" Shachi answered.

"What if I order you to tell me?"

"W-well, you see… When A-Alex said you two slept together… W-we kind of teased her by taking it the wrong way…" it was silent for a moment before Law chuckled.

"But Shachi, we did sleep together. Oh yes, we fucked each other senseless. I actually thought you heard…"

"WHAT?!" Alex yelled.

"WHAT?!" Shachi.

"WHAT?!" rest of the crew yelled.

"Oh yes." Law calmly answered.  
"No we didn't!" Alex yelled, a bright blush crept on her face "Stop lying!"

"Now, now Alex-ya. There is no reason to lie to the crew. Just admit it."

"Jag kommer att såga ballarna av dig när du sover…" /I'm going to saw your balls off when you sleep.../ Alex growled.

"What was that Alex-ya?"

"I said; I'm going to saw your balls off when you sleep!" she picked up her spoon "And I just decided to do it with this spoon." Law chuckled. He fucking chuckled! Alex just threatened him and he fucking chuckles! "What's so damn funny?!"

"You would never be able to do that." He smirked that way-too-sexy-to-exist smirk.

"Then I'll fucking do it now and prove you wrong!" Alex got up from her seat and tackled Law to the ground. Yes she was able to tackle the Surgeon of Death. Law looked shocked but collected himself quickly. He rolled the over so that he was on top of her before she was able to do anything. He held her hands down on each side of her head while she struggled against his grip. He leaned in closer till he's face was only centimeters away from hers.

"Calm down Alex-ya. I was only joking, no need to carve my balls off." She did as told and he was just about to kiss her when Penguin spoke up.

"Captain, it might be wise to stop there."

"And why is that Penguin?" Law asked without looking away from Alex blue eyes.

"Alex shirt is a little bit out of place" he gestured towards Alex "and the men are suffering from blood loss." Law looked around him. Every single man had a nose bleed, even Penguin who had been able to speak so calmly. He looked back down on Alex, only this time on her shirt. It had moved so much upwards that her whole bruised stomach and some of her bra was showed for everyone to see. They were staring at her. That wouldn't do, she was _his, _and _only _his_. _He got up and threw Alex over his shoulder. She yelped and dropped her "weapon" to the floor.

"Go clean yourself up" Law said before he carried Alex away.

"Law, put me down!" Alex yelled as she was carried down the hall. Law said nothing as he continued walking. "Law!" it was useless. He wouldn't do as she told him to. But Alex should have already known that the Surgeon of Death doesn't take orders from anyone. Law opened the door to his quarters and closed it behind him when he walked in. The room was bigger than the others rooms, but it still was simple. A queen sized bed, closet and desk, nothing more. Alright, he had his own bathroom. Law threw Alex on to the bed and climbed on top of her. She blushed a little and Law couldn't help but chuckle. He kissed gently, but as soon as she kissed back, he deepened it. Alex broke the kiss by pushing him off.

"What?" Law asked.

"I'm still mad at you…" she said and crossed her arms. Law sighed in frustration.

"Really? You're mad about that joke?"

"Sex isn't something to take lightly, Law." She was just about to get off the bed when a strong arm pulled her back down. "Law!" Law was once again top of her.

"I have two theories to why you are acting like this; one, you're religious. Two, you're a virgin." Alex blushed deeply. And that was all Law needed to know which one was the right reason was. With a smirk on his face he leaned down. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" he whispered when he was close to her face. She blushed even deeper, hell she might have created a new red.

"T-that's none of your business!" Law chuckled.

"You're making this way to easy…" he mumbled before he captured her lips into a kiss. At first Alex didn't want to kiss him back. But slowly she started melting into his touch and kissed him. Law moved his lips to kiss her jawline, making her moan a little. Law kissed her down the neck while his hands made their way under her shirt.

"Captain!" the door burst open when Penguin and Shachi rushed in. Law gave them a death glare.

"What?" he asked with a dangerous tone.

"Sorry!" they both yelled. Alex was blushing like a madman. _Stup__id men and their stupid timing…_

"Why did you interrupt us?"

"D-Doflamingo! His ship is heading this way!"

"WHAT?!" Law was up and out of the room faster than Alex could say Mississippi. Penguin and Shachi were gone too. Alex got curious and headed for the deck. When she got to the door she stopped and listened.

"I heard that girl is on your ship Law. I also heard she can control people, just like me. So why don't you just hand her over?"

"I don't have a girl on this ship. Now get lost." Alex carefully looked through the crack and saw the bird named man. _Damn he's tall!_ She looked a little closer. _I want to touch is coat…_ Just that second he turned to look towards the door and a smirk found its way to his lips. Alex backed a few steps. _Wow, he's creepy…_

"Not on your ship you say… So you wouldn't mind if I looked around." He didn't wait for a reply as he walked towards the door. _Oh__ shit!_ Alex ran down the hall as fast as she could and hid in one of the many rooms. She took deep breaths to calm herself and when she heard footsteps she stopped breathing. They came closer and closer. Just as they were about to pass the door, they stopped. _Damn you! How did you know?!_ the door burst open and Doflamingo stood there smirking.

"Are you hiding from me sweetheart?" he asked with a chuckle.

**Rewritten chapter 23!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 24**

Alex stared at the tall man in front of her. Why, oh why was she so short?!

"N-no… I was just enjoying myself in this-"she looked around "broom closet?"

"Well would you please come with me then, fufufu." It wasn't a question, but Alex being Alex decided to be stupid.

"No thank you. I'm busy right now."

"Fufufu! You're a brave on, aren't you?!" he lifted his hand, successfully taking control of Alex body. Alex moved forward against her will, getting closer and closer to the man.

"Stop with that creepy devil fruit power! It gives me the creeps!" Alex yelled at him.

"Oh really? Are you telling me you will come out on your own?" Doflamingo chuckled.

"I'll come out but not till you stop doing that!"

"Alright then." He dropped his hand, releasing her from his strings.

"I also want your coat."

"No."

"Alright, the sun glasses then."

"No."

"You're starting to sound like Killer-san…" Alex frowned. She had actually thought the bird man would have been more fun. Doflamingo was getting impatient. He started controlling her again, making her come out. He himself was too big to fit in there so he made it easy for himself. "Stop it!" Alex yelled and Doflamingo couldn't help but chuckle some more.

"Come on, time to go and say hello to Law, fufufu!" he made her walk behind him and listened when she whined about him being creepy. She also asked why he was so damn tall and if she could touch his coat. Why did she want to touch his coat so badly? They came to the door and she was still whining.

"Flamingo man… Your power is too creepy! Would you stop using it?!"

When they came on to the deck Law was held by two men with seastone cuffs on his wrists. His eyes widen as he saw Alex walking behind Doflamingo.

"Would you look at what I found, Law?!" Doflamingo said as he walked up to him while making sure Alex was standing next to him. "You shouldn't lie to me…"

"Flamingo man… Why can't I touch your coat?" Alex whined.

"Fine! Touch it then! Just stop whining!" he made her hand move to touch to coats arm. Her eyes lit up.

"Wow! It's so fluffy!" she yelled in glee as her hand stroke the coat. "I finally understand why you wear it!" Doflamingo smirked as an idea made its way to his head.

"I'll let you wear it if you come with me…" he almost whispered as he leaned down to her eye level. That just _got _to hurt his back.

"Doflamingo…" Law growled with a dangerous tone.

"I refuse!" Alex said. Doflamingo frowned, there was no way he would take no for an answer. Not that he really needed her to say yes when he could use his power to make her come.

"Too bad, you're still coming." Doflamingo took a hold of her arm but didn't have time to move when Law spoke.

"Don't touch her, Doflamingo!" one of his brows lifted. Did Law happen to care about the girl? He smirked.

"Do you happen to like this girl, eh Law?" he asked as he's hand caressed her face. Alex stiffen and her eyes widen. _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MEN IN THIS WORLD__?!_

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." Law growled.

"Fufufu! I do what I want. That's the great thing about being a pirate!" he's hand moved from her face to her neck and continued south on her body.

"Law…" Alex whispered "Help me…" Law felt helpless. Alex was once again in trouble and he couldn't do anything about it. Not only was he held by two men but the seastone made him weaker.

"Fufufu! Are you angry Law?" Doflamingo chuckled "You shouldn't have weak women on your ship!"

"Excuse me?!" Alex asked.

"Fufufu, obviously you're weak. You're too scared to even try and fight back!"

"Ska vi se vem som är svag här?!" /should we see who is the weak one here?!/she focused on a song and the music started to play around them. She thought she might have heard Law tell her to stop, but she ignored it.

_For those who don't know me_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that_

Doflamingo seemed confused at first. But understood as soon as Alex made him take a few steps away from her.

_Every guy, everywhere_

_Just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that_

_I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands_

_They try to change me but they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_The bass was making the sub vibrate; you could even see it on the water. _

_If there is a question about my intentions_

_I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell you to go to hell_

_(I'm not a brat like that)_

_I'm like a puzzle_

_But all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this_

_We can make some magic, I'm on like that_

Doflamingo was smirking. _This girl is interesting… I think I might keep her for myself…_

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back, I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

Doflamingo had released her from his strings so he would be able to see what Alex could do. Big mistake! Alex slowly got closer to him. And that idiot was standing next to the railing! HA, he must be stupid!

_Well I'm not a trick you play_

_I'm wired a different way_

_I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake_

_It's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_(I can't be tamed)_

She put her hand against his chest. She would have put it against his face, but that damn flamingo was too tall!

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

She released energy from her hand making Doflamingo fall backwards, and into the water

_I can't be tamed_

"Young Master!" he's crew yelled.

_I can't __be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

Rest of Doflamingo's crew members that was on the sub was sent flying into the water while people from Doflamingo's ship had gone to rescue their captain.

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

Every Heart pirate ran into the sub and closed the door so they could go under the water.

When the sub was under water Law pushed Alex to the wall. The handcuffs were making him weaker but he would not wait with lecturing her.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" he asked with a low voice.

"I just saved everyone's asses out there! Why are you so mad?!"

"You could have gotten killed!"

"But I didn't." Alex pointed out "If anything, you should be praising me!" Law leaned in closer and had a dangerous look in his face, a look Alex didn't like. It reminded her of him, making her fear him.

"It's not only that. He touched you…" Law stared her into the eyes "I broke my promise…" Alex blinked. _That's why he's mad?!_

"Law… There was nothing you could do…"

"And that's what makes me mad." He was just about to kiss her when a voice spoke up.

"C-captain… We should get those cuffs off." Law gave him a death glare before walking away with him to get the cuffs off. Alex took a deep breath before walking in the opposite direction.

**Rewritten chapter 24!**

**Song: Miley Cyrus – Can't Be Tamed**


	25. Chapter 25

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 25**

One week later

One week had passed since the Doflamingo incident. Or like how Alex liked to call it; the-fluff-fluff-go-wet-wet. It sounded cuter that way. Law had become more protective over her which she found annoying but at the same time sweet. And there was something she felt somewhat proud. She had made the Surgeon of Death go _soft_. _I'm so going to sing Soft Kitty to hi__m someday…_ she thought as she made her way towards the captain's quarters. They had found an island a few days ago, but Law had decided to stay at the ship as the rest of the crew had found an inn. Alex had also decided to stay at the sub. Not only did she get to spend more time with Law but she also got some _privacy. _

Alex lightly knocked on Law's door, waiting for permission to step inside. After hearing his voice say "come in" she slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Law."

"Yes, Alex-ya?"

"You know, we're all alone in the sub…" she slowly said as her fingers ran across the wall. Law seemed to think for a second before slowly turning to look at her. He quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her on to his lap while he was sitting in the chair.

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Actually, yes. I want to sing a song to you. Just another song from my world." Law seemed disappointed for a second. _I know exactly what y__ou were thinking about you perverted__ doctor…_ Alex got up from his lap and focused on the song she had chosen to be perfect and the music started to play.

_Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe_

_Doctor, doctor, where ya at? Give me something_

Law looked surprised at first, but a smirk found its way to his face.

_I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going_

_My body needs a hero, come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low, oh I need you_

_Come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

To say that Law looked pleased was an underestimation. Alex could see how the perverted part of his brain took over.

_Boy you make it, make it right_

_your'e temperature is super high_

_If I scream if I cry_

_It's only cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero, come and save me_

_Something tells you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low, oh I need you_

_Come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

She slowly walked over to him and leaned in close to his face. He was staring at her intensively, every move and every breath, he was watching her without blinking.

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_

_Come save me now, I know you can_

_D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young_

_I just want you to father my young_

_I just want you to be my doctor_

_We can get it crackin', chiropractor_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I know you can save me and make me feel alive_

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

The song had barely ended when Alex found herself lying on the bed with Law on top of her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"Remember, you asked for it…" he kissed her roughly and Alex didn't need to think twice before she kissed him back just as rough. Law's hands were _everywhere, _while Alex's hands were lost somewhere in Law's hair. He started kissing and sucking her neck, earning moans and gasps. He's lips worked their way downwards while his hands found their way under her shirt. He leaned once again to her ear and whispered "Now is the time to tell me if you want to back down. Once we're past this point, I won't stop."

"Don't stop…" she whispered back, making Law smirk. He kissed her roughly again before taking off her shirt. As soon as the shirt was out of the way their lips crashed back together. Alex moved her hands to the end of Law's shirt. They once again broke the kiss to get rid of a shirt.

Law held Alex hands pinned to the bed and looked into her eyes. A smirk grew on to he's face as he started kissing her still bruised stomach. It was healing, but pretty slow. Alex arched her back as he kissed her. He was teasing her, she just knew he was.

"Law…" she half moaned and half whined. Law chuckled; oh how he loved to tease her.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Just stop teasing…" he chuckled once more before moving so his one hand was pinning down Alex hands while the other ran along her stomach towards her pants.

"I'll make this night unforgettable for you Alex-ya…" Law whispered before slowly taking off her pants.

/

/

/

Alex hips hurt, her back hurt, her legs hurt. Damn, she couldn't even walk normal. That's how rough the Surgeon of Death likes it. Alex had officially lost her virginity in the roughest way possible! And believe her when she says that the night was unforgettable. The crew would be back at the ship tomorrow with supplies. She hoped she would be able to walk normal by then.

Alex walked up on the deck and got a newspaper from the crow that delivered it. Seriously, it was way funnier to get the newspaper this way than the way it was delivered in her world. When she opened the newspaper a bunch of bounty posters fell onto the deck. She sighed and was about to pick them up when one poster caught her eye. She picked it up and studied it.

"'Singing Death' Alex, bounty 70,000,000 beli…" she read out loud.

One

Two

Three

"WHAT?! I HAVE A BOUNTY?!" Alex quickly ran back into the sub, ignoring the pain. She rushed into Law's room where he was still sleeping.

"Law! Look, look I have a bounty!" she yelled as she jumped up to the bed. Law slowly sat up and took the poster from her. Then he smirked. The picture was taken when she was fighting Coby. Or, well, she was just singing but you get the point. Her shirt was slightly out of place, so you could see some of her tattoo.

"Well done, Alex-ya."

"I know, and it's so cool! I mean, now everyone will know my name and they won't piss me off!" she clapped her hands as she bounced on the bed. Law chuckled at her excitement.

/

/

/

Meanwhile on an island in the Grand Line.

"That bitch…" the very angry voice of Doflamingo growled as he looked at the wanted poster "She's got some nerves…" a smirk danced upon his tanned face "But I'm going to break her down and make her pay. And I will be teaching Law a lesion about lying to me, fufufu!"

**Rewritten chapter 25!**

**Song: Nicki Minaj ft. David Guetta – Turn Me On**


	26. Chapter 26

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 26**

The Heart pirates had set sail once again. So far the waters of the New World have been going easy on them. But that changed. They would come across big storms and couldn't be under water due to the currents. Everyone was tired and Alex who had no experience of sailing what so ever, felt like she just found out what hell is. While the guys were trying to make sure no one died she usually just ran around screaming about how they were all going to die horrible deaths. The men would only ignore her. That was till they got really annoyed and locked her into her room. Which is where she currently was, locked in her room. The storm had ended a few hours ago and they still hadn't let her out. Maybe they forgot her… Those bastards! Alex was really hungry; she hadn't eaten anything that day. And she was too tired to get up from the bed and knock on the door, or even scream. It could also be called laziness, but Alex liked to think it like this; the men were trying to starve her to death so that they then can steal her IPhone. Well they could try! Not that is should matter now that the battery died. The men had been really interested in it and tried to take it from her. Those said men will never be able to have children… Ever…

"I'm so hungry…" Alex whined to herself "And tired…" she closed her eyes "This is how I die… And I actually promised Claire once that we'll die together while skydiving… Now I miss Claire too… My life is so hard… How was the world created…?" yes, when Alex was tired she could mumble some weird things. "Soon I'm allowed to eat candy again… I think I might celebrate with chocolate… I'm so hungry… How long have I been in here…? I think it might be late in the evening… I didn't even eat breakfast… Nor did I eat dinner last night… I was too busy freaking out over the storm… I think Thor hates me… Stupid thunder god…"

/

/

/

Shachi's and Penguin's POV

"It's so nice and quiet here… It's nice… Why do you think it so quiet?" Shachi said as he made his way to his bed.

"I don't know, but it feels nice!" Penguin said as he lay down on his bed "But it would be nice if it stayed like this for a while. Good night now."

"Yeah, good night."

/

/

/

The next day

The whole day had been peaceful. The sea had calmed down and there was no other sound then the engine. Shachi and Penguin enjoyed it. They were able to work in peace which made it easier to concentrate. It was late in the evening and they were doing their usual work when Law made his way towards them.

"Good evening captain!" they both said with smiles on their faces. Law looked troubled, like he had something on his mind.

"Have you guys happened to see Alex lately?" he asked.

"Yeah, we locked her-" Shachi said but paled in the middle off the sentence. Then he screamed in horror and looked over to Penguin. "WE LOCKED HER INTO HER ROOM YESTERDAY MORNING!" Penguin started panicking together with Shachi.

"You did what?!"Law yelled and started heading towards her room, Shachi and Penguin on his tail. When they came to the door he quickly unlocked it and rushed inside. Alex was curled into a ball on her bed, sleeping or unconscious. Law rushed to her side and checked on her. Penguin and Shachi stood at the door, anxious. Law lightly shook her to see if she was just sleeping. He was about to give up when her eyes slowly opened.

"Law?" she said with a weak voice "Why did you wake me…? I was having such a nice dream…. There was food and water there… And Thor and I were good friends… Then Loki stole all the candy… So we went to stop him with our pet spiders, because Loki was scared of them…" she trailed off as she started to fall asleep again. Law shook her shoulder.

"Alex-ya, don't fall asleep."

"But we were just about to throw the cheese…" she mumbled half asleep already. Law looked at her confused. He decided he would ignore it and lifted her off the bed bridal style. He carried her to the infirmary, Shachi and Penguin still following.

/

/

/

Alex slowly opened her eyes. It was bright, but she decided she didn't want to close them again. _The light… I died… Now the men are going to take my IPhone…_ She slowly turned her head to look around. _Oh, I'm in the infirmary… Well__, that's good!_ She sat up slowly and noticed a needle attached to her arm so that clear liquid could make its way into her body. She ripped out the needle and carefully stood up. She didn't have time to take even one step before the door opened. Law walked in and stared at her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, and that needle was in your arm for a reason."

"I don't like needles…" she said with a weak voice and looked away.

"You just told a sadistic doctor that you don't like needles." He said with a smirk. Alex slowly took a step away from him as she spoke.

"Yes… But I trust you… So you won't use it against me…" Law took a step closer with a smirk on his face.

"Alex-ya… I am a pirate." He chuckled.

"No…" Alex whined "You're going to do horrible things to me…" her stomach rumbled "I'm hungry." Law sweatdropped.

"Come with me and I'll take you to the mess hall." He said as he turned around to leave. _haha! Now he can't torture me with needles!_ She walked after him till they got to the mess hall and Law told her to sit while he got her some food. No one else was there, until Alex spotted Shachi and Penguin at the door.

"I can see you, you know." She said, making them jump. They walked over to her and bowed.

"We're _so sorry _for locking you into your room and forgetting to let you out!"

"Ingen fara, jag har planerat en bra hämnd..." /No problem, I have planned a great revenge…/ Alex said, her voice growing darker and more dangerous by every word. Law came back with a plate full of food and she smiled happily at him while Penguin and Shachi were shaking from fear. They had no idea of what she said, but it couldn't be good.

**Rewritten chapter 26!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 27**

Penguin's and Shachi's POV

Penguin slowly woke up and stretched. He had a feeling that today was going to be a great day, he didn't know why, he just had a feeling. He slowly walked to the door and opened it only to be hit with a baseball bat in the head and the world to go black.

Shachi woke up to the sound of something falling to the floor. He looked up and saw Penguin lying unconscious on the floor and Alex standing above him with a baseball bat. Shachi knew he was the next to get hit and he couldn't run because a crazy looking Alex blocked the way.

"Du är nästa…" /You're next/ Alex growled. Shachi screamed like a little girl and jumped up from his bed. Oh how he miscalculated. His escape looked more like let-me-run-towards-the-bat-to-make-your-job-easier . He joined Penguin on the floor, unconscious.

/

/

/

When Shachi woke up his head hurt like hell. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't in his and Penguin's room, but in Alex. The second thing he realized was that he was bound to a chair.

"Welcome to hell…" Penguin, who was bound to a chair next to him, mumbled.

Alex sat on her bed and smirked at the two men. Shachi looked like he was about to cry while Penguin tried to keep a poker face.

"Don't worry; I'm going to open the ropes soon."

"W-what do you want?" Shachi asked.

"Revenge for locking me in here and forgetting to let me out." She smirk grew.

"I knew it would come and bite us in the ass…" Penguin commented.

"You guys should be happy I'm doing it in here and not somewhere where the crew can see."

"Are you going to kill us?" Shachi asked in a weak voice. He had no idea how serious she took revenges and honestly didn't even what to find out. But it was too late to run away.

"Don't be silly!" Alex laughed "I'm just going to make you really uncomfortable!" she focused on a song and the music started to play.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on._

_I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

Alex opened the ropes with a smirk on her face, but she didn't let them move yet.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

She slowly made them get up from the chairs.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter._

_You're my experimental game, just human nature._

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave._

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

She made the turn to look at each other. _Oh hell no!_ Penguin thought_. __She wouldn't!_ Shachi thought. Slowly their bodies moved closer and closer towards each other. _NOOO!_ they both mentally screamed.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

Alex grinned like a mad man as she made them kiss each other. Yes, she made them kiss. She stared with making them kiss slowly.

_Us girls we are so magical,_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable._

She made them kiss more passionately, or it looked like it at least. Penguin and Shachi both had wide eyes as they tried to get away from the other.

_Hard to resist, so touchable._

_Too good to deny it._

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

She made Penguin grab Shachi's butt while Shachi's hands got lost somewhere under Penguin's hat. She always thought that if they would date each other Penguin would be the man in the relationship.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_it felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

/

/

/

Law's POV

Law walked down the halls of his sub, deep in thought. But he snapped out of his trance when he heard music. A few meters away from him was Alex room, that's where the music was coming from. He got curious and walked to the door to listen.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

Law's eyebrows lifted. Was she seriously singing about kissing a girl?

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

Law opened the door and walked in. Law stared. He just stared. Two men from his crew were standing in front of him _kissing. _And they weren't any crew members, they were Shachi and Penguin!

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

The song ended and so did the oh-so-passionate kiss.

"Do I even want to know?" Law spoke up, making every one turn to look at him. Penguin and Shachi looked like they were about to die from embarrassment while Alex smiled at him.

"C-captain!" Penguin and Shachi yelled at the same time. Their faces were red like Eustass Kid's hair.

"I was only helping them with their relationship." Alex said happily. Law lifted an eyebrow and looked over to the two men.

"Really…? What are the ropes for…?" Law asked and gestured towards the ropes on the floor.

"Oh. Penguin likes it rough while Shachi is more of an easy going guy."

"WHAT?!" Penguin and Shachi yelled.

"Yeah, you see. Penguin is the man in the relationship while Shachi is the woman." Alex explained like it was the weather she was talking about.

"I see…"

"That's not true captain!" Penguin yelled.

"Yeah! She just wanted revenge for locking her into her room and forgetting to let her out!" Shachi explained.

"Well, Alex-ya. I think you have a great way to destroy a man with your revenges so all I can say is good work and I promise to never do anything that might make you want to have revenge on me." Shachi and Penguin sweat dropped. _Captain… Why aren't you on our side…?_

"Thank you!" Alex said happily, then she turned to look at Penguin and Shachi "Now we're even! You may go." They quickly ran out, never looking back. Law chuckled.

"You sure got them."

"Yeah, that's why you should never piss a girl off. That reminds me. You scared me with your needles, so you're not allowed to touch me until tomorrow morning."

"You can't order me around, Alex-ya."

"You're right, but I sure as hell can _make _you have a passionate kiss with Jean Bart." Law's face dropped.

"But-"

"No buts." Alex cut in "I'm a woman, Law. If I tell you not to touch me, you don't touch me." Law was just about to take a hold of her arm and tell her never order him around again when Alex backed away "Remember: Jean Bart."

"You can't do this to a man!"

"Oh really? And why not?"

"First; a man can't be without touching his woman for that long! Second; You can't tell a man that if he touches you, you'll make him kiss another man! That's horrible!"

"I thought you were a sadistic pirate." Alex teased.

"I am a sadistic pirate…" Law growled. Alex walked up to Law and hugged him while burying her face into his shirt. "I thought you said I couldn't touch you…"

"You can't, but I can touch you!" she giggled. Law sighed as he stood there with his hands on his side while Alex hugged him. "I don't like it like this… Hug me!"

"Don't order me around."

"Please…?" Law chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

**Rewritten chapter 27!**

**Song: Katy Perry – I Kissed A Girl**


	28. Chapter 28

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 28**

One week later

The Heart pirates docked at a summer island. To say that Alex was happy was an underestimation. She loved the sun! After all, she lived in Texas. Alex skipped along the street of the town while humming an unknown tune. Bepo was walking behind her, sweating like a pig. Is that even possible? Poor him… His fur is killing him!

"Alex… I want to sit in the shadow for a while…" Bepo whined.

"Alright." Alex skipped to one of the shadows the buildings created. "Would you like me to go and get you some ice cream?" she asked as Bepo sat down on the ground.

"Yes please…" Alex giggled and skipped down the street to find somewhere to by the poor polar bear some ice cream. After running around for abut ten minutes looking and still not finding anything she could admit she was lost. But she kept going; she was doing it for a cute fur ball damnit! She simply couldn't give up! Alex continued down the street till she came to the beginning of the big forest.

"Well at least I'm smart enough to know I can't find ice cream here." She turned around and started walking back. Or, that was what she was supposed to do. As soon as she turned her body stopped moving. As she tried to make her body move again an oh-so-familiar laughter filled the air.

"Fufufu! So we meet again, _Alex_…" the voice chuckled.

"Fluffy coat!"

"You have an interesting nickname for me." Doflamingo chuckled as he walked out from the forest. Alex couldn't turn her head to look at him but she heard his steps as he came closer. He stopped right behind her and leaned down to her ear so he could whisper to her. "This time you won't get away." Another man came from the forest and handcuffed her. She started feeling weak and understood it was seastone handcuffs.

"No…" Alex whined childishly. If she would have been in another situation she would have fought him or at least ran like hell. But she couldn't move and the cuffs made her weaker. The cuffs were also the main reason why she didn't feel like whining. Or she was just being lazy…

"Come on, it's time to go." Doflamingo said as he made her walk behind him into the forest. _That damn bastard… He coul__d have at least carried me… I'm __the one in seastone cuffs here!_

"Can I have your coat if I come?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Then I don't want to come with you."

"Too bad you're coming anyway." He chuckled.

"What's wrong with people here? All you people do is chuckle! Like, seriously, it's just creepy…" Doflamingo lifted an eyebrow. _What the hell is she talking about…?_

/

"Welcome to my ship, Alex." Doflamingo chuckled. Alex looked around and frowned.

"It's boring… Law sub is yellow, you know. It's so much cooler than… _this!_"

"Lock her into one of the cells." He ordered the man who had handcuffed her. The man nodded and pulled Alex after him.

"Oi, what's your name?" Alex asked as soon as they entered the ship. The man didn't answer her. "You're being rude…" she complained but was still being ignored by the man.

When they reached the cells she was pushed inside and the man left.

/

/

/

Bepo's POV

It was so hot on this island, even in the shadow. Bepo thought he might die. Polar bears and summer islands aren't supposed to cross paths. _Ever. _Bepo was lying on his stomach on the ground, drowning in his own sweat. A pair of feet and spotted jeans came into a stop in front of his face. He looked up at his captain who looked down at him.

"Bepo… What are you doing and where is Alex?"

"I'm so hot captain… I can't even stand up any more… Alex asked if I wanted ice cream and went to get some… But she has been gone pretty long now…"

"Didn't I tell you to look after her?"

"Yes captain, but it's just so hot here..." Law sighed.

"It's okay Bepo. Go back to the sub and I'll look for her." Bepo slowly got up and walked towards the docks. Law turned the other way and started looking for Alex.

When Bepo reached the sub he heard Shachi yell after him.

"Bepo!" he turned around and saw Shachi and Penguin run towards him while eating ice cream. They stopped in front of him.

"Where have you been? We thought you would be sitting next to the ice cream shop the whole day." Shachi said. But Bepo didn't listen; instead he stared at Shachi's ice cream. "Bepo? Are you- EEHH! BEPO!" Shachi didn't have time to finish his sentence when Bepo ate his ice cream. Just like that. "My ice cream!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Umm… Guys… Isn't that Doflamingo's ship…?" Penguin asked as he pointed towards the sea. Shachi and Bepo looked where Penguin was pointing and sure as hell, there was Doflamingo's ship. Penguin quickly took a baby den den muchi and called Law.

"_Hello."_

"Captain! We can see Doflamingo's ship!"

"_What?! Have you seen Alex-ya?"_

"No, but we found Bepo."

"_I sent him back to the sub after he lost Alex-ya."_

"What?! Bepo you lost Alex?!"

"I'm sorry…"

"_Get rest of the crew back to the sub, I'll be there soon." _The call ended and Shachi and Penguin got to work. Bepo got to stay behind due to the fact that he barely was able to get up on the deck.

/

/

/

Law's POV

_Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!_ Law rushed towards the docks. _Doflamingo, you better not have touched her…_ When he reached the sub he could still the ship Penguin talked about. He ran into the sub and got a binocular so he could see better. He looked over to the ship. Penguin was right it was Doflamingo's ship, not only that, but Doflamingo himself was there too.

"Shit…"

"Captain!" Law turned around and saw his crew get up on the deck. Everyone except Alex. Law was just about to speak when his baby den den mushi rang. He picked it up from his pocked and answered.

"Hello."

"_Fufufu, Law how nice to hear from you again!" _

"Doflamingo…" Law growled with a venomous voice.

"_Now, now Law… I just thought y__ou might want to hear from your dear Alex." _Law's eyes widen.

"I swear, if you so much as touched her I'll rip your heart out…"

"_Fufufu… You sound so sadistic, you learned so much from me!"_

"Where is she?"

"_She's right in front of me, sitting in her cell. __Alex dear, would you like to say hello to Law?" _it was quiet for a while before someone spoke up.

"_He won't give me his coat." _Everyone sweatdropped. Doflamingo chuckled. _"O-oi! Fluffy coat, what are you doing with that?!"_

"_Now Law. I'm going to make her _mine, _fufufu!" _

"Don't you dare Doflamingo!" the sound of burning flesh and Alex scream could be heard from the den den mushi. Every Heart pirate froze.

"_Fufufu! Now she's mine." _The call ended and no one dared to move a muscle. After Law had given the den den mushi death glares for a while he turned to the crew.

"Follow his ship." He ordered.

**Rewritten chapter 28!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 29**

Doflamingo chuckled as he got up and took a metal rod out of the fire and walked towards Alex.

"O-oi! Fluffy coat, what are you doing with that?!" Alex asked as she tried to back away. Doflamigno took a hold of her shoulder as he turned her around so she was facing the wall. Forcefully he moved her tank top out of the way, scratching the sink at the same time.

"Now Law. I'm going to make her _mine_, fufufu!"

_"Don't you dare Doflamingo!" _Law's voice echoed in the room.

Alex screamed as Doflamingo burns her with hot metal on the right shoulder blade. Tears ran down her face and she tried to get away, but he was too strong. When he finally took the metal away he stepped back and spoke again.

"Fufufu! Now she's mine." He hung up and walked back over to Alex who was lying on her left side on the floor, breathing heavily. He kneeled down next to her and showed her the metal, it turned out that he burned his jolly roger onto her flesh. He took a hold of her chin and made her look him in the eyes, or sunglasses. Anyway! "Now everyone knows that I own you, fufufu!" he leaned in closer so his face was only a few centimeters away from her. "Welcome to the Donquixote family." He kissed her roughly before pulling away and leaving with a chuckle that echoed through the room. She was once again locked alone in the cell, only this time she was in horrible pain. She slowly sat up on the bed, she was still breathing heavily.

"Jag vill hem…" /I want home…/ she whispered with a weak voice as fresh tears ran down her face. She could feel blood run down her back. "I alla fall märket han inte min tatuering..." /At least he didn't notice my tattoo…/ a small sad smile found its way to her face.

/

/

/

Law's POV

_I'm sorry Alex. I broke my promise_. Law had been sitting in the control room ever since they left the island and headed after Doflamingo's ship. Over and over again for the past hours he had been apologizing to Alex in his head. The crew had tried to tell him to go and rest but he refused. Not only was Law very angry and worried but Bepo was also depressed. He had one job and one job only. Look after Alex and don't let anything happen to her. Or was that two jobs? Bepo didn't know and didn't care. The point was that he was the reason Alex got taken by Doflamingo. Law had told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault. So the crew had no idea of how to handle the situation. They had one sadistic pirate captain whose girlfriend just got kidnapped and one depressed polar bear who was the reason she got taken. Law might not like how the crew thought them as boyfriend and girlfriend, but he didn't need to know how they saw it. And he should be happy they thought of them that way! Because, seriously, sometimes they would act like a married couple!

"Penguin, can you still see the ship?" Law asked.

"Barely… They are really fast…" Penguin answered. Law clenched his fists.

"You need to relax a little, Law." A female voice spoke up from behind him. Law turned around and came face to face with Sylar.

"Aren't you supposed to be Alex guardian angel?!" Shachi yelled.

"I am." She answered with a smile.

"Don't act like we're talking about the weather!" he snapped back.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Law asked, ignoring Shachi.

"Well, you know how some girls can be cock blockers?" everyone just stared at her blankly "Alex is kind of like that. Only that it's towards me and not you Law. You could call it angel blocker. She blocks me out without knowing it so I can't pay her any visits." It was quiet for a moment before Shachi spoke up.

"So captain and Alex did it." Sylar sweatdropped. _That's the only part he listened to?_

"Congratulation captain!"

"Yeah, way to go!" the crew started giving compliments to Law and totally ignored Sylar. Every single one except for Bepo.

"So why are you here, Sylar?" Bepo asked which made the men look at her curiously.

"Things are getting interesting now. And since I can't get to Alex I decided to come here."

"What do you mean by "things are getting interesting"" Bepo asked innocently.

"Now, now Bepo dear. Curiously kills the polar bear." Sylar chuckled.

"I'm sorry…"

/

/

/

Claire's PVO

Claire had been visiting the hospital every day. And just like all the other days she was now on her way back to check on her best friend. Every time she would ask the doctor if there was anything new. But every time she would get a 'no'. Sometimes Alex parents would be there at the same time. They were very busy at work and spent almost all of their free time at the hospital; which wasn't much.

Claire walked into Alex hospital room and froze. Alex bed was bloody around her shoulder. Claire turned around and screamed.

"DOCTOR!" the closest doctor ran into the room and his eyes widen. He quickly got over to Alex bed to check her. Carefully he lifted her upper body off the bed to check her back.

"What the hell?!" he gasped. Claire carefully looked over his shoulder and saw something horrible. On Alex back was a burn mark. But the mark wasn't any normal mark. The mark burned to her skin was Donquixote Doflamingo's Jolly Roger from One Piece. _What the hell is going on Alex?_

/

/

/

Alex POV

Doflamingo's ship docked at a summer island. _Well at least there is something good w__ith this. It's a summer island!_ Alex thought as she was lead out from the ship. She was taken inside a big ass house. Like seriously! Only a king should be allowed to live in a house like that! She was seated in a sofa and the man who had taken her there left. Alex was just about to get up and find a way out of there when she got company.

"Fufufu! Welcome to Dressrosa!"

"I don't feel so welcomed… back at home the host would offer brownies…"

"Too bad I don't have brownies then."

"Yeah, so sad…" Alex said with an over dramatic voice "But you could always offer your coat!"

"You really like my coat, don't you?" he chuckled.

"Yes, yes I do."

"You're taking this pretty lightly."

"Well I can't really complain. After all, I'm already in a coma… Maybe I died already and Sylar forgot to tell me…"

"What?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" she looked up at him "Forget I ever said that." Doflamingo leaned over Alex.

"Please tell me more, fufufu…"

"It's a really touching story… I don't think your old heart will be able to take it…" Doflamingo took a hold of her neck. Alex tried to get away from him, but the handcuffs made her weak. _If I didn't have the handcuff I could totally win against him! PF__FF__F! Who am I kidding?!_

"Tell me more." He commanded with a dangerous voice. Alex slowly shook her head. Big mistake. Doflamingo's grip got harder and she was finding it hard to breath. She was starting to get dizzy from the lack of air and dug her nails into his hand. Doflamingo chuckled. "Want to tell me now?" Alex was barely able to nod, but it was enough for Doflamingo and her let go. She took a deep breath and coughed.

"I-I was in a car accident and fell into a coma. The next thing I know I'm in this world." Doflamingo raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about? Did you go crazy?"

"Ah, yes! That must be it! I have no idea of what I'm talking about." _A+ bitch!_

"Or were you speaking the truth?"

"Make up our mind already old man!" Doflamingo slapped her across the face.

"You should pick your words more carefully, fufufu!" he took a hold of her chin and leaned in closer again "But I like your courage." He kissed her roughly, making Alex gasp. She tried pulling away with all her might, but failed. He would bite and suck on her lower lip, making it painful. When he finally pulled away he chuckled and started pulling her away from the room.

They came up to door and walked into the room. It turned out to be a bedroom. It was normal sized with on bed, closet, desk and private bathroom. A man walked up behind them and unlocked the cuffs. But before Alex could be happy and try to do anything to escape, something like a bracelet was put onto her wrist. Of course it wasn't a normal bracelet; it was impossible to get off without a key and was made out of seastone.

"Enjoy your new room!" Doflamingo chuckled before he left, locking the door behind him.

"Well fuck me…"

**Rewritten chapter 29!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 30**

Alex now knew that you should never mess with a three meter tall, blond man who wears sunglasses and a pink fluffy coat. _Ever. _She had learned that the hard way. With her being as stupid as she was, she just had to say and do things that Doflamingo didn't like. For example; she tried to escape. A man had come to take her to dinner, so she decided to kick him where the sun didn't shine and run like hell. But faith felt like being cruel. When she turned at the first corner in the hall she ran straight into something. Or more like someone. Doflamingo stood there in front of her in all his glory. How he got in front of her, was a mystery. Alex panicked and started running the other way screaming. But that didn't work out too well when he used his devil fruit power to make her stop and walk back over to him. She had earned sexual harassment and a hit in the face. Not only that but she didn't get any dinner and had to sleep through the night hungry, even if she didn't sleep at all.

A knock on the door made Alex jump up from the bed. "Yes?" she asked. She was really surprised they didn't just walk in.

"It's time for breakfast." the man on the other side of the door said.

"Then why don't you open the freaking door so I can go eat?" seriously, that man was stupid! Alex heard a click and the door opened.

"Come on."

"Yeah, yeah. And you're not in the position to say that when you couldn't even open a lock."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Then shut the fuck up and follow me!"

"Take a chill pill bro!" she got up and followed the man.

They entered a big dining hall and at the table sat none other than Doflamingo himself. Alex wanted to turn around and leave but that meant she wouldn't be able to eat. And she was seriously hungry!

"Fufufu, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby."

"You look like you haven't slept in three days."

"That's how I always look when I wake up." She would not give him the satisfaction of teasing her!

"Really now?" he used his power to make her sit down in his lap. Alex really didn't like sitting there. He leaned down to her ear and chuckled. "Are you lying to me?"

"No, why would I do that?" She asked with a blank expression and sarcasm just dripping from the words. He was about to take a hold of her chin when she pulled her head back "Rör mig inte." /Don't touch me/ she growled. He forcefully took a tight hold of her face and came really close.

"Care to tell me what you just said?" Alex didn't answer, instead she stared him in the eyes. Doflamingo frowned and slapped her across the face.

"Master Doflamingo!" a man ran into the room "The Heart pirates are here!" Doflamingo smirked.

"Leave." He ordered the man "Looks like I have to punish you. I might get to punish Law for lying to me at the same time, fufufu!" he started kissing her neck forcefully. He sucked and bit hard to make sure to leave marks. Alex tried to push him away since she had nowhere to back away. _Damnit! Why is he so__ strong?!_ When he finally pulled away he chuckled as he admired his work. Bite marks and hickeys decorated Alex sore neck.

"Come on, time to go and say hello to Law, fufufu!" he used his devil fruit to make her walk beside him.

"Does that mean I can't have breakfast?" Alex asked disappointed. She didn't get an answer. _Fine then__! Don't answerme you stupid dick face!_

When they come out of the house the Heart pirates already stood on the yard. Alex saw Law's eyes widen when he saw her.

"Doflamingo…" Law growled. Doflamingo only chuckled as he sat down on his pool chair like there wasn't a very angry Law in front of him. He also made sure Alex followed him and sat down in his lap, successfully making Law boil with anger.

"Oi fluffy coat, I don't want to sit here." Alex commented, earning a harsh tug in her hair. He held her head back by her hair, exposing the neck. He chuckled as he licked her along the neck, never taking he's eyes off of Law who looked like he was about to explode. Alex tried to struggle, but that only made Doflamingo use his devil fruit to make her sit still.

"_Don't. Touch. Her…_"Law growled as he took his nodachi out. Anger had taken over him and he forgot to think before acting. He couldn't move, and he knew why. Suddenly he swung his sword towards his crew who were barely able to back away.

"Doflamingo…"

"Now, Law. Would you like to hear Alex sing? I would love to! After all, the last time I heard her sing, she was able to throw me overboard. If she sings something I like, I'll let you go."

"I don't want to sing." Alex protested.

"If you don't sing your crew members are going to be killed by your captain." Law swung the sword again, almost cutting Penguin.

"Alright! I'll sing, just don't hurt them!"

"Fufufu, that's more like it!"

"But you need to take off the bracelet, I need music to sing." Doflamingo stared at her a moment before telling a man to open the bracelet. As he did Alex could feel her energy return. Doflamingo made her get up and told her to sing. She thought about a song and the music played.

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X._

_With a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess,_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

Doflamingo smirked.

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And a Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like yeah_

_I'm movin' my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be OK_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's looking at me now_

_Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_It's definitely not a Nashville party_

_'cause all I see are stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and a Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like yeah_

Doflamingo made her move her hips with the music.

_I'm movin' my hips like yeah_

Damn you!

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be OK_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me every time (every time)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like yeah_

He made her move her hips again. Bastard…

_I'm movin' my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be OK_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like yeah_

Her hips moved again. STOP IT!

_I'm movin' my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be OK_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

"Now, let us go!" Alex said as she stared him in the eyes. Doflamingo smirked devilishly.

"I'm a man of my word Alex. Baby 5." A woman in a maid dress came out from the house. Her hand turned into a gun which she pointed at Alex.

"Alex-ya!"

_Bang._

**Rewritten chapter 30!**

**Song: Miley Cyrus - Party In The USA**


	31. Chapter 31

**I want back! Or do I?**

**I don't own One Piece, but the OC is mine.**

**Chapter 31**

"Alex-ya!"

_Bang._

Law watched as Alex fell to the ground bleeding heavily. The bullet hit her on the right side of her chest. Her breathing was coming in short and her hand weakly touched the wound -she was in too much pain to even feel the touch- before she looked at her bloody hand. Law was realized Doflamingo didn't have his strings on him anymore so he quickly ran over to Alex.

Alex wasn't able to focus her sight. Everything was fuzzy, but she could make out Law's face. He had kneeled down next to her. She could feel being picked up and hear him say something.

"I'll be back to rip you into pieces some other day Doflamingo. But right now I have to go." He carried her back to the sub as fast as he could, his crew not far behind. He rushed to the infirmary and lay Alex down on the operating table. By now she was barely breathing and her eyes almost closed.

Alex was so tired and in so much pain she could feel herself slip away. She didn't even notice the needle Law pushed into her arm.

"It's going to be alright Alex-ya." Law said. Even in her fuzzy state she could hear the worry in his voice. The next thing Alex knew everything went dark.

"Alexandra." A woman's voice said. Alex opened her eyes, or that's what she thought she did. It was dark, totally dark except for Sylar standing in the middle of the darkness. She smiled sadly at Alex.

"Where am I?"

"You're in between your world and Law's world."

"Am I dead?"

"No." Sylar took a deep breath "It's time to choose, Alexandra." Alex stared blankly at her. Did she have to choose between her world and Law's world?

"What do you mean?" Alex carefully asked, even if she already knew the answer.

"You need to choose between this world," a screen lit up to Alex right. She was lying in the hospital bed bleeding while the doctors tried to get the bleeding to stop. Her mother and Claire stood in the corner of the room crying while her father held her mother in his arms. "and this world." Another screen lit up to Alex left. She was lying on the operating table in the Heart pirate's infirmary. Law was operating on her and other crew members helped him.

"_Don't you dare die on me Alex-ya." _Law said.

"_Alexandra!" _her mother yelled while trying to get over to the bed, but was being held in place by her father.

"_Alex!"_

"_Alex…"_

"_Alex."_

"_Alex!"_

"_Alexandra!"_

"_Alex-ya..." _the voices from the different worlds echoed around her and tears ran down her face.

"Alex." A little boy's voice said behind her. She turned around only to come face to face with Erik. He smiled up at her brightly. Alex tears ran down her face and fell into the darkness.

"Erik…"

"Alex, gå tillbaka vart ditt hjärta önskar. Det kommer att bli bra." /Alex, go back where your heart desires. It's going to be fine./ Alex fell down to her knees and cried with her face buried in her hands. Someone hugged her tightly and she quickly hugged the small body; realizing it was Erik. "Jag älskar dig vad än du väljer…" /I love you no matter what you choose…/

"_We're losing her!"_one of the doctors yelled.

"_Alexandra!" _her mother cried.

"_Alex!" _Claire yelled.

"_Take them out of here!" _another doctor yelled. Alex father started dragging her mother out with tears rolling down his face while Claire was dragged out by some nurses.

"_Clear!" _a doctor yelled.

"_Shit!" _Alex turned to the screen with Law. _"You're not dying Alex-ya!" _her heart had stopped in both worlds.

"Alexandra, you need to choose now or you'll die in both worlds." Alex looked up at the angel with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she didn't get any answer just a sad smile. "Sylar!"

"You need to choose Alexandra." Alex stared at her for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I choose-"

/

/

/

The "real" world

"She's gone…"

"Time of death 5th November 04:32 pm."

"Who's going to tell the family?" it was quiet for a while. No one wanted to be the one to tell someone their daughter died.

"Well, someone has to do it. I'll go." One of the doctors said and left the room to go and tell the family the bad news.

"Mrs. Sjöland, Mr. Sjöland." The three people sitting in the hall got up and looked with tears in their eyes at the doctor. "I'm so sorry… We did all we could, but she didn't survive…"

"NEJ!" /NO!/ Alex mother screamed as she fell to the floor crying. Claire was in such shock she couldn't move or speak; only tears ran down her face. Alex father stood and looked down on the floors while tears escaped his eyes.

/

/

/

The One Piece world

"No!"

"Captain calm down…" Shachi tried to calm his captain down with tears running down his face. "She's dead, you have to accept that!"

"Don't fucking order me around!" Law growled back. Shachi sighed and turned around to leave his captain alone with Alex dead body. As soon as he closed the door he let a sob escape before he started walking towards the mess hall where everyone were waiting to hear what happened to Alex. As he got there every head turned to look at him in silence. Shachi slowly shook his head before turning to walk away.

Law sat on the floor against the wall in the infirmary. Tears rolled down his face. It was the first time he cried in many years. After sitting on the floor for a while he got up and stalked up to Alex lifeless body. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before he put his forehead against hers. He lightly kissed her lips before he pulled away and slowly walked towards the door. He took one last look over his shoulder before he left and walked to his quarters.

/

/

/

Alex POV

Alex slowly opened her eyes only to see white. It didn't take long for her to understand it was a sheet. She slowly lifted her hand and took it off. She looked around, taking in the surrounding. She sat up and looked down on her now totally healed body. No bruises, broken bones nor gun wound. Carefully she swung her legs over bedside and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it. As she walked around she looked into every room on the way, carefully not to be seen by the people she was looking for before she wanted to. When she finally found the people she was looking for she took a deep breath. She slowly pushed to door open and walked in.

Everyone in the room looked up towards the door where she stood and Law turned around in his chair. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him.

"How…?" he slowly got up from his chair. Alex put the palm of her hand on her mouth as she fell to the floor and cried. Law was quickly kneeled in front of her and hugged her tightly. "I thought you died…" he whispered with a relieved voice.

"I-I-I did die… I d-died in my world because I chose to stay here w-with you…" Law pulled her closer to his body, if that even was possible.

When Shachi walked into the mess hall the first thing he saw was Law hugging Alex. He stopped and stared at the girl who was dead only an hour ago.

"Alex…?" he asked. Alex turned her head from Law's chest to look up at Shachi. "Alex!" he yelled as he tackled her into a hug, totally forgetting about his captain. That was the rest of the crew's cue to attack her with hugs. When everyone had gotten a hug from Alex she walked over to Law and hugged him once more.

"I love you…" she whispered against his chest. Law leaned down and kissed her head before he whispered.

"I love you too…"

A chorus of "aww" could be heard around them was they kissed.

/

/

/

Claire's POV

Claire lay on her bed crying as ballads played in the background. Her best friend was dead and she had no idea what to do without her.

"Claire dear." A voice she didn't recognize spoke up. She quickly turned around to see a blonde woman with light brown eyes and a white dress stand in the middle of her room.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"My name is Sylar. I'm Alexandra's guardian angel. She asked me to give you a message."

"That's not funny! She's dead and you come here to make jokes?! You heartless bitch!"

"No, that's not it. When she was hit by the car she was sent to the world of One Piece. There Doflamingo burned his jolly roger onto her shoulder blade which you saw. Then later when Law came to get her back she was shot. I let her choose between this world and the other. This is what she told me: "I choose Law's world. But you need to do me a favor. Give Claire a message; tell her I'm alright and that she needs to stay strong. And make her promise we'll always stay as best friends."" Claire broke into hysterical crying.

"T-t-that sounds exactly l-like her! I promise Alex! I promise!"

/

/

/

Alex and Law's POV

Law quickly closed the door to his quarters before crashing his lips back onto Alex. He picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and walked over to the bed so they could continue there. As soon as they laid and the bed Alex ripped off his shirt before he did the same to her. Law kissed her down the neck while one of his hands was somewhere in her hair while the other exploring her body. He pulled away and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Never do that again." He told her.

"I promise I won't."

"Why did you choose to stay here when you could have been back with your family?"

"Because I love you and didn't want to leave you. I chose to stay here because I belong at your side." Law smile. Yes he smile, he didn't smirk.

"I love you so much, Alex." For once he called her Alex and not Alex-ya. She couldn't help but giggle.

"I love you more."

They kissed and continued where they left off not holding back one bit with action or sound. That night the whole crew except for Bepo suffered from terrible nosebleeds.

**The End.**


End file.
